Fun With Mister Insanity
by grawrgrawrninja
Summary: Ulquiorra noticed how Nnoitra and Grimmjow were tightly gripping the seats. “Are you trash okay?” “We’re f-fine t-thank you!” Nnoitra stuttered out as Aizen started the engine. Rated for language. No pairings. Pure crack.
1. Aizen's On Crack

Grawrgrawrninja is not a genius like Tite Kubo, therefore she does not own Bleach.

…I wish I own it though. -///-

Grimmjow yawned. Clearly he was bored out of his mind from sitting for twenty minutes, waiting for Gin to come to the meeting. Sitting across Mr. No-Fun Ulquiorra doesn't help either. Grimmjow glanced at him. Pitch black hair, emotionless green eyes, black tear marks (actually Grimmjow can't tell if they were black or just really dark green), depression is practically pouring out of the guy. Grimmjow wondered if the tear marks were natural or if they were just make-up. He snickered to himself. Ulquiorra and make-up, but then again Grimmjow's eye markings looks like he uses make-up too. Tch. At least it looks manlier than Ulquiorra's make-up.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Huh?" Grimmjow snapped back into reality to see Ulquiorra staring back at him and Nnoitra snickering.

"Eh? Grimmy like pretty boy over huh?"

"Shut up asshole!"

"Trash."

"YOU—"Grimmjow was cut off by Aizen as Gin walked into the room, trailing behind him was the redhead girl.

"Ah there you are. Since everyone is here I will start now start the meeting, Szayel, did you make gigais like I asked you to?"

"Yes Aizen-sama."

"Thank you Szayel. I have great news for everybody today! I have picked a few of you and a few of your fraccions to join me to the real world. Joining me to the real world are Stark, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Szayel. Stark's fraccion, Lilynette, Barragan's fraccion, Ggio, Gin, and Orihime will also be joining us."

Hearing his name, Grimmjow perked up. What could Aizen possibly want in the real world if he is bringing that many people?

"WE ARE GOING CAMPING!"

The room became silent as those four words came out of Aizen's mouth.

Stark: _Uh. What a pain._

Halibel: _We. Are. Going. Camping?_

Ulquiorra: _Usually I wouldn't be thinking this about Aizen-sama, but IS HE OUT OF HIS MIND?!_

Grimmjow: _I wonder what Ulquiorra is thinking about his precious Aizen-sama right now._

Nnoitra: _Camping. Real world. Hot babes…_

Szayel: _Hmm. This is a chance to study the real world more thoroughly._

Gin: _Yup. He has definitely cracked._

Orihime: _Is he serious? Camping does sound nice though…_

"OKAY! Everybody go get pack now!" was the last thing Aizen said before he disappeared.

Grimmjow dragged his half asleep body down the hallway, into the meeting room.

"How nice of you to finally join us Grimmjow." Aizen greeted. "Now that everyone is present I will explain about tent mates. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitra will be in one tent, Halibel, Orihime, and Lilynette will share one, Gin, Stark, Ggio, and Szayel will share, and I get my own."

Grimmjow mentally face palmed. He was stuck with Mr. Depression and Dr. Bad-Flirt. Great.

Aizen then opened up the portal to the real world (anyone remember what it's called? D:) and everybody jumped through high school musical style! Just joking, but everyone really did jump through. On the other side was a bus.

"Who's driving this thing?" Ggio asked, fearing the answer.

"I AM OF COURSE!" Aizen boasted.

Everyone froze with fear. The same words crossed everybody's mind. _WE'RE GONNA DIE!_ Maybe except for Ulquiorra because he believes in his Aizen-sama. Well, his thoughts were more like…

'_I really hope Aizen-sama can do this. I have so many things to do before I die! Like killing puppies…'_

"So hop aboard everybody! We should get going now; it's an eight hour ride."

After much threatening from Aizen, the arrancars, one human, and an ex-soul reaper reluctantly board the bus. Grimmjow felt like he was going to be sick and Aizen didn't even start the engine yet. Grimmjow was sitting in the back in between Ulquiorra (lucky bastard got the window seat) who was to his left, Nnoitra was to his right.

Ulquiorra noticed how Nnoitra and Grimmjow were tightly gripping the seats.

"Are you trash okay?"

"We're f-fine t-thank you!" Nnoitra stuttered out as Aizen started the engine.

Grimmjow looked like he was about to pass out and Ggio already did. Stark was leaning on the unconscious body of Ggio to sleep. Szayel watched them, wondering if he could experiment on them while they were asleep. Halibel was talking to Orihime and Lilynette to get her mind away from the thoughts of Aizen driving. Gin just sat there and smiled. That smile was replaced by a terrified look when Aizen started to drive.

It was going to be a long eight hour ride.

Uh…please review! It'll make me happy! ...Although I don't think you guys would really care whether I'm happy or not… This is first attempt to make a Bleach crack fic D:


	2. Meet Ronald McDonald!

Sporkie: OMG! I did not expect this story to have even one review! :0 YOU PEOPLE MAKE MEH HAPPEH! *0* Thank yous. *Shines with happiness* I hope you readers who take you time to read this crap enjoys this :)

I do not own Bleach because if I did it would be something like this…. I don't own McDonalds either….

Ladidadidadidadida ON WITH THE STORY! :0

-------- .3. --------- .3 ---------

For once Gin feared for his life. It has only been two hours and Aizen managed to kill eight squirrels, eleven birds (four out of those eleven were vultures), run over two dogs, three cats, and nearly run over/into five old ladies, six children, and a stop sign. What was scarier was that Gin was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Guess what, Gin? I finally got the hang of driving this thing," Aizen patted himself on the back.

"That's great Aizen," Gin smiled like he usually does, but underneath that was pure terror. When Aizen said he got the hang of driving, he meant 'I could drive at 70mph with out hitting anything, or anyone, for an hour!' '_Come on Gin. You can survive this. We have another 30 minutes before we make a pit stop. You can survive for 30 minutes,' _Gin tried to convince himself.

"Gin?"

"Yes Aizen…"

"Why so tense?"

"Oh! I'm just exci—OLD LADY! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD AIZEN!"

Meanwhile in the back…

"DAMNIT! WHEN ARE WE GOING TO MAKE A PIT STOP?! I NEED TO FUCKING PISS!"

"SHUT UP DUMBASS!"

"DUMBASS?! I'M A HIGH RANK THAN YOU, YOU PIECE OF SH—!"

"Can you two just SHUT UP? I thought Grimmjow was the loud one," Stark scolded Ggio and Nnoitra. "Che. How the hell can Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sleep with al this racket?" Stark scratched his head and laid back down on his seat, trying, once again, to sleep.

The girls were playing Mario Kart (with Lilynette in the lead), Grimmjow and Ulquiorra somehow manage to fall asleep, and Szayel was taking pictures of them.

Now, now, I know what everybody is thinking. Why Szayel would take pictures of those two? It's because Blue-hair and Depression was currently cuddling and those pictures are sooo getting uploaded on his myspace and facebook.

"This game is rigged."

Lilynette snickered. "Heh! Halibel-chan can't even beat princess over here."

"That's because she's a _human_ and games are to keep _humans_ entertained."

"You're just jealous you can't play the game."

"Jealous? I highly doubt it."

While the two arrancar was bickering Orihime got first place in the game.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" the two said arrancar shouted simultaneously.

Stark growled. Usually Halibel was the quietest one. What's next? Ulquiorra's going to smile? Gin's gonna open his eyes? The human girl's going to scare the shit out of Grimmjow? Stark then mentally slapped himself. '_Don't jinx it, idiot.'_

-PIT STOP! xD-

"OH MY YES! FREEDOM!"

"Gin? What are you doing?"

"…"

"Where are we?" Ggio took a look around. They are currently parked next to some weird building with a gigantic 'M' and there was some guy with a bunch of make-up yelling 'RAN RAN RUUUU!' (1). His stomach growled. "I hope, wherever we are, there's some food."

"Why of course there is! We're next to a restaurant!"

"Is there a restroom in there?"

"Yes there is Nnoitra," Aizen sighed with content. The trip was everything he imagined and more! "Well let's go in now. Everyone's probably hungry and it's my treat." Aizen then gave each a twenty.

With that his minions followed him into the building. The smell of Big Macs and McChicken Nuggets was really tempting. There was so much to choose from and it's all on Aizen! This must be heaven.

One by one the arrancars, one human, and two ex-reapers lined up to order their food.

Counter 1~

Lydia: Hi! I'm Lydia. How may I help you?

Nnoitra: Hello~ You can help me by giving me your number. ;D

Lydia: …How may I help you?

Nnoitra: Awww, don't be like that; although I _would_ like a milkshake …Your _milkshake_ that is_._

*SLAP!*

Nnoitra: Eh. Just give me a Big Mac and a large soda.

Lydia: Okay then. Here's your receipt. NEXT PLEASE!

*Ggio walks up*

Lydia: Hello! How may I help you? *wink*

Ggio: *Blushes* H-hi! C-can I have a double cheese burger and a sweet tea?

Lydia: Sure thing cutie. Oh! Here's your receipt and my number, call me m'kay?

Ggio: *Blushes* *mumbles* Thank you…

Nnoitra: Grrrr lucky bitch.

The Manly Group! ~

Grimmjow laughed at the red palm mark on Nnoitra's face.

"Shut up."

Grimmjow then glanced at Ulquiorra's meal. It consist of was five chocolate chip cookies, one M&M McFlurry, one Oreo McFlurry, and a chocolate milkshake.

"…That's a lot of sweet…" Grimmjow commented which made Nnoitra notice the meal.

"I didn't know you like sweet things."

Ulquiorra shrugged (actually he just like the chocolate.) "It doesn't matter. Its food isn't it?"

"True that!" Grimmjow and Nnoitra said in unison.

The Weird Group! ~

Stark had already finished his meal (10 piece chicken nuggets and some fries) and was now sleeping in his seat.

Ggio stared at Gin and Szayel's meal. Both of them had only bought a medium soda and one cookie. "Uh…Is that going to be enough to fill one's stomach? Or is there a reason behind it?"

"There's a reason. Think about it Aizen's driving. He constantly swerves and we had at least six near death experiences. We are bound to vomit sooner or later right?" Szayel explained. "Especially Gin since he sits up front."

Gin shivered. Maybe he can convince Stark to switch places with him once everyone is done eating. Yeah! He should switch with Stark, that way he would have a better percentage of surviving the trip. Oh Gin you're so smart! Now all he have left are the escape plans…

The Girls! ~

"Hehehehe I won! …AGAIN! Hang man is so fun!" Lilyette bragged. She won three out of the five games they played, Orihime winning the other two.

Poor Halibel, cursed with no gaming skills what so ever. "…I bet I can beat you at Tetris."

"YOU'RE ON!" Lilynette bragged, "senior citizens first!"

Halibel growled, but she grabbed the calculator (2) that Lilynette magically pulled out from her head.

Orihime just sat there being the innocent human being she is. In truth, Orihime was planning on how she should assassinate Aizen. She wasn't as useless and weak as most people think she is. Oh no, she's actually a trained assassin. She is a **NINJA**! She was sent here by her leader, Chuck Norris, to kill Aizen. Sssshhhh. Nobody knows about this, not even her friends, so let's just keep this a secret between us m'kay? If she finds out, she's going to kill you in your sleep.

MOVING ON!

With Aizen! ~

"So Mr. McDonald, what were you doing outside the building a while ago?" Aizen questioned. The action Ronald was doing was strangely suspicious.

"What do you mean?" Ronald narrowed his eyes.

"Well… You were standing outside doing hand motions and chanting 'RAN RAN RUUU.'"

"Tch. So you saw eh? Lets keep this a secret. I was trying to summon…SATAN!" (3)

"…Who?"

"Satan is the ruler of hell!"

"What are you talking about? **I ** am the ruler of hell. My minions are out over there!

"Are you now? MY SUMMONING HAS WORKED! Well then, you must make me your general of your army of MINIONS!"

"You can be the corporal. I already have a general, he's over there with the silver hair (that rhymes xD)," Aizen replied, pointing to Gin.

"Deal."

-PAGE BREAK!-

Aizen started the engine and Gin gave out a sigh of relief as he managed to switch places with Stark. He is now sitting at the window seat next to Szayel. Now about his escape plans…

Ulquiorra shifted in his seat. Something was gnawing at his guts, something doesn't feel…right. What could it be?

"Hey Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra turned to Grimmjow.

"Did you know that the number four is a death number?" Grimmjow grinned as he saw Ulquiorra tensed. "The human girl told me that in her culture, four is an unlucky number that represents death."

Ulquiorra's uneasiness increase, but he didn't show it. "If you are trying to make me scared then it's not working." '_Besides, it's a human superstition…right? Yea. There's nothing to worry about._'

As Ulquiorra finished his thoughts, Aizen rammed into a bat, making it blood, guts, and internal organs splatter across the wind shield.

"WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE! THAT'S AN OMEN I SAY! AN OMEN! " (4)

Grimmjow jumped at Ulquiorra's outburst.

Well…everybody in the bus jumped at his outburst. Who wouldn't? It's not everyday Ulquiorra has a mental break down.

"O-OI ULQUIORRA! CALM DOWN!"

"I HAVE SO MANY THING I MUST DO BEFORE I DIE! LIKE EATTING FLAMIGOES, OR SCARING LITTLE KIDS, OR DYING SZAYEL'S HAIR BLACK (you can hear a faint 'WHAT?!' from Szayel)"

_SMACK!_

"GET A FUCKING HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Grimmjow grabbed both of his shoulders and started to shake him like a pepper shaker. "I was just joking around! Geez. Besides, the bat was a fake, the blood was food coloring."

Ulquiorra took a look on the wind shield and noticed that the bat _was_ a fake. Some bratty kids were throwing fake animals stuffed with food coloring and soggy rags at cars going by. "Oh. Uh hem. I, uh, am sorry for the outburst…"

"It's okay Emopants," Nnoitra commented.

"What was that trash?"

Grimmjow took out the Ipod he stole at McDonalds from some kid and turned on. Luckily it contains his favorite genre. Rock. Grimmjow leaned back, bobbing his head to 'Sinner' by Drowning Pool.

Only five more hours to go.

:DDDDDDDDD

1. Go on Youtube and watch Ronald McDonald Insanity and you will know what I am talking about.

2. My friend plays Tetris on his calculator in class so….

3. Inside joke between my friend and me.

4. Thank to kiniro no hana who gave the idea xD

Sporkie: Review please! Unless you want Ulquiorra to kill puppies :0


	3. Thaed Camp

Sporkie: asdskdgdlsksjgjksls! Thank you for the lovely reviews! /////// You people sure knows how to make a she-man happy. *pass out* Naw, just joking :). Anywho. I hope you peoples enjoy this chapter! They have finally arrived at camp and there will be CHUCK NORRIS! :0 This story is so fun to write xD No one has to worry about updates for this story. I'm probably gonna update daily…or so. Oh BTW….

Nikki Devonation: If you are reading this THANK YOU for the kind review! I'm glad you're enjoying my story x)

I do not own anything written here, but the plot… and the camp counselor… and the other characters that are not from Bleach.

DUN NANANA DUN NANANA DUN NANANA DUN NANANA BATMAN!-----

Of course Szayel was right, someone was bound to puke sooner or later. That someone just happens to be Nnoitra. Poor Nnoitra, everything that sucks happens to him…or Stark. Nnoitra, being the smooth guy he is, took up the chance and puke on Halibel. Halibel was not a happy camper (no pun intended). So now Nnoitra is sitting in the back with a black eye and three cuts on his left cheek. Good thing he's in a gigai, no?

Adding to that, remember at McDonalds? Ulquiorra had five chocolate chip cookies, one M&M McFlurry, one Oreo McFlurry, and a chocolate milkshake. Like every three to eight year old, Ulquiorra is… _**SUGAR HIGH!**_

"OW! LET GO MY HAIR!"

"BUT STARKY! YOUR HAIR IS BEAUTIFUL AND SHINY AND SOFT AND FLUFFY AND—!"

Stark grabbed the sugar high Ulquiorra and threw him back into the back, making him head bang into Grimmjow's head. Nnoitra was laughing, but unfortunately for him Ulquiorra's hand flew out and bitch slapped him on the cheek where his cuts are.

"Ugh. Sitting in front is practically the same as sitting in the back…, but somewhat worst," Stark complained. Aizen wouldn't stop talking to him about fairies and rainbows and all that jazz. Then Stark had an idea! He should just hit his head on the dashboard and make himself pass out! That way he could get his sweet sleep. He is a GENIUS!

-- With Ggio, Szayel, and Gin—

Blink. Blink. Blink. "Are those two cuddling?" Ggio asked with… disbelief, eyeing the picture. "When was this?"

"Hehehehe. Why yes they are! I took it five hours ago," Szayel replied in a sing song voice. Then he became thought full. How much will yaoi fan girls pay for the picture… "Hey guys. Do you both want to make some money?"

This caught both Gin's and Ggio's attention. Money = CHA CHING!

"I'm listening," Gin urged Szayel to go on with Ggio listening very intensely.

"How much do you think yaoi fangirls will pay for pictures of these two together?"

Ggio looked confused. "Don't they hate each other's guts though? They usually argue, right?"

Gin patted Ggio's head. "Oh Ggio. You're just so innocent. You see, they don't need to like each other."

"They…don't?"

"Goodness no! We just need to make it so they _look_ like they like each other. Do you understand it now?"

"Uh, sure!"

"Good. SZAYEL! Get your camera ready. Mission number 69 is now in play!"

Szayel looked confused. "Why 69?"

Gin and Ggio snickered. "No reason…"

--With the Girls—

Halibel lost to Lilynette and Orihime in Mario Kart, Mario Party, Tetris, Digital Hangman, Chess, Poker, Checkers, Chinese Chess, Pokemon, and even Yugioh in the past 7 hours. This is just ridiculous. How could _she_, the TERCERA espada, lose to a fraccion that looks barely nine and a human girl? THIS IS BLASPHEMY! Those games were probably rigged.

"HA! YOU LOST AGAIN!"

Halibel groaned, she was a hair away from face palming herself. Oh wait. She knows of a game that Lilynette and the human girl cannot win. If she can't win then nobody can win.

"…_**I LOST THE GAME!!!**_" (1)

"NOOOOOO! I lost the game!" Lilynette shouted, which made Stark wake up.

"Damnit," Stark cursed as Aizen rambled on with the faires and unicorns and rainbows and… well you get it.

--Mission #69—

"I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT! B—,"

"SHUT UP!"

"GRIMMY! WHY IS YOUR HAIR SO BLUUUUUEEWWW!?"

Grimmjow rubbed the bridge of his nose. How long does a sugar rush last anyways?

"IS IT SOFT!? OOOOOHHH! IT'S VERY SOFT! HOW ABOUT YOU NNOITRA?! IS YOUR HAIR SOFT? I LOOKS REALLY SOFT BECAUSE IT'S SO LONG! PREEETTTTTYYY! NNOITRA IS PRE-ETTY! JUST LIKE A GIRL!"

Grimmjow laughed to himself as Nnoitra fumed.

"CAN I BRAID YOUR HAIR NNOITRA? CAN I? HUH? HUH? HUUUUH? IT LOOKS SO BRAIDABLE! THEN CAN I PUT PRETTY PINK BOWS ON IT? I PROMISE TO MAKE YOU REALLY PRETTY! WELL, PRETTIER THAN YOU ARE NOW! NNOITRA IS SO PRETTY AND WITTY AND GA—!"

"ARG! NO! DOWN ULQUIORRA, DOWN!" Nnoitra grabbed the high rank espada and threw him into Grimmjow's direction.

_SNAP!_

Szayel, Gin, and Ggio smiled contently at the new picture. Ulquiorra looked so cute sitting on Grimmjow lap like that. Hmmm how much is this picture worth?

"GET OFF ME!" With that Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra off his lap, which made Ulquiorra's head hit the armrest, and then Ulquiorra passed out. "FINALLY! I could now listen to my beautiful Ipod in peace."

Nnoitra stared at Grimmjow. "Where the hell did you get that Ipod?"

"…Santa gave it to me because I'm a good boy!"

Nnoitra stared at Grimmjow like he'd grown two heads, but then shrugged it off. "Whatever. Oi Aizen-sama! Are we almost there?"

Aizen stopped his girly ramblings and replied, "We're already here!" Then he skid the car into a complete stop.

Starky's head hit the dashboard (again), but luckily, he did not pass out. Gin is getting his old seat back on the way back.

Gin was choking in the back because when Aizen stopped the car he was eating a jawbreaker (not a nice feeling…I would know). Szayel and Ggio were helping him get it out. Ulquiorra woke up with a headache and no memories of what happened. Grimmjow was strangely quiet and Nnoitra was tending to his left cheek. The girls just ignored everything.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY OUT!" Aizen ordered.

Everybody then pushed and shove their way out, except Stark.

**THAED CAMP: THE HAPPIEST PLACE IN THE UNIVERSE! TAKE THAT MICKEY! (2)**

"How do you pronounce that?" Gin wondered.

"Thah – Ed," came a voice.

All eyes turned to the voice, who was a teenage boy with really dark brown hair and matching eyes.

"Hi! I'm your camp counselor, SPORKIE! Nice to meet ya," Sporkie greeted, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "Welcome to Thaed Camp! Or Camp Thaed...or whatever. Anywho, why don't all of you set up your tents, unpack, and meet me over there when you're done!" Sporkie pointed to the big cabin behind him. "I'll meet you in there with my partner." With that said, Sporkie headed to his cabin.

Ulquiorra raised a brow. "Why do we have to sleep in tents while they get cabins?"

"Oh no my faithful slaves, YOU guys sleep in tents, I sleep in a cabin also," Aizen said. "Isn't this gonna be fun?"

"…"

"OFF YEE GOES!"

_Oh Aizen-sama, there goes my respect for you…_

--SETTING UP—

Poor Nnoitra was forced by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to set up the tent as they go get the luggage. "How the hell do you set this up anyways? ARRRGG! :( !"

Ggio saw that Nnoitra was having some trouble so he decided to help. "Um… you just pull the string down there," he said pointing to the small string at the bottom of the tent.

"Oh. Uh. Thanks."

Ggio just shrugged it off. Gin and Szayel followed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to see if there would be any boy love moments, so he was stuck watching over their stuff with Stark, who was asleep (duh!).

The girls was finished for a while now because they had a bit more common sense than the guys, and is now playing territory war(3) in the computer lounge. Yes there is a computer lounge. There was also an indoor and outdoor pool, a game (which the girls should head there later), a spa, an all-you-can-eat buffet, and a bar.

"This is a pretty nice camp, don't cha think? Except for sleeping in the tent thing," Lilynette commented.

Halibel had a bad feeling. "It's…too good. Something must be up. Scratch that. I **know** something's up."

Orihime smiled softly, "We should just enjoy this while we can, right?" _HA! These fools are playing into my hands. Don't they know they might die anytime soon? Once I a have Aizen's head, Master Norris with promote me to be Queen rank assassin! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!_

"Orihime? Why are you laughing like that?"

'_SHIT! Come on Orihime, think.'_ "Eh? OH! It's nothing, I just remember a joke, that's all." '_That was close…'_

"Oh-kay then." Lilynette shut off her game. "We should head over to where all of us are meeting."

And so all three little girl headed to the Building of Doom!

--DUN DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!—

Gin and Szayel grinned as they shared the pictures they took to Ggio. Ggio looked through the eight newly taken pictures. They looked very believable…almost like those two are actually together…

"Are Grimmjow and Ulquiorra together now? 'Cause these are pretty realistic."

"THAT'S GOOD!" Gin exclaimed, "That means it's worth more! They're not actually together, but thanks to Szayel and my picture taking skills it seems like it."

"Wow. You guy are good!"

"FOSHO!"

"AHEM! ATTENTION PLEASE! Thank you." Sporkie looked over his audience. Looks like everybody's here. "Hello there! For those who didn't pay attention earlier, my name is Sporkie…no that's not my real name, but eh! Who cares? And I would like to introduce my partner Alice!" (4)

At cue, a girl with sky blue hair and violet eyes jumped out from the stage curtains. "Hey! Nice to meet you."

"Isn't this camp awesome so far?"

From the audience came an enthusiastic "YEAH!"

"Good! 'Cause today and tomorrow are the only luxurious day you're getting," Alice said. "In two days all of you have a choice of either living the good life or living the bad one. Sporkie, care to explain?"

"Sure thing. In two days one group of people will lose their privilege while another group will gain more. I am going to divide everyone into two groups. The groups will then compete to survive. Winners get the good life, losers will be crying from misery. When I call your name, come up to the stage and go to your assigned team. TEAM ONE! SZAYEL! GIN!"

Gin and Szayel gave each other a manly high-five while walking up the stage.

"GGIO! GRIMMJOW! AND ULQUIORRA!"

Ggio also received a manly high five. Gin stuck out his leg while Ulquiorra was walking up so Ulqui-chan fell into Grimmy's arms.

_SNAP!_

"Did you get it?" Ggio whispered to Gin.

"Yup!"

Ulquiorra just glared at them.

"MOVING ON!" Alice announced, "TEAM TWO! HALIBEL, NNOITRA, LILYNETTE, ORIHIME, AND STARK!"

As they all made their way up Alice continues explaining.

"Okay! Sporkie will be the group leader for group one as I am for group two. All of you will now hundle, pick a team color, and create a team name. You all have four minutes, BEGIN!"

--Group One—

"I think our group color should be pi—."

"No," Grimmjow interrupted, Szayel pouted.

"Fine."

"Okay…uh everyone pick a number one to three. Done?" Gin asked. "Okay tell me your number. Ulquiorra?"

"3."

"Grimmy?"

"3 and DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Ggio?"

"Uh, 3?."

"Szayel?

"1."

"Well since 3 was the majority our color is yellow."

"Fine." Nobody cared, as long as it wasn't pink or purple they're good.

"Anybody have a name?"

"THE PANTHERS!"

"THE BUTTERFLIES!"

"No name."

"The-Team-That-Is-Better-Than-That Team?"

Everyone looked at each other. "YEAH!"

--Group Two—

"So our color is orange. Got it. How about the team name?" Halibel asked.

"Uh, The Dinosaurs?" Orihime suggested.

"Good enough."

"Cool."

"Zzzzzz."

"Tch. Whatever."

--Back at the stage—

"OKAY! That's it for today. Go shower and hang out for the rest of the day," Alice said.

"Yeah, and meet us back here tomorrow for breakfast and more explaining. Have a nice day!"

---- xD ---- xD ----

Sporkie: Well That's its! You can tell I got a bit lazy towards the end of the chapter…sorry. :( Okay so I decided to add myself into the story because I was bored.

1. The game…for anyone who does not know THE GAME! I will kindly explain it to you. Everyone is playing the game; there is never a winner because you can't win. When you think about the game, refer to it, or have anything to do with it, you lose. You then have to shout out I LOST THE GAME so everyone around you can lose too. x) That's pretty much it. So everyone who is reading this…**YOU LOST**! …Well technically speaking I did too.

2. Can anyone guess why I named the camp Thaed Camp? Hint: It's in the spelling ;)

3. Territory War is a very addicting stick figure game __

4. Alice is **TheNextAliceOwO**. I included her because I was lonely and she was the one who got me into writing fanfics so this is like a thank you. :D {Alice: Your Welcome x3}

Sporkie: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…because I didn't. I'm not exactly happy with it as I was with chapter 2 :( Well, if this made you laugh anytime throughout the time you read this please review :) Or else Orihime may have to kill you in your sleep ___

{Alice: Dear readers… FYI THIS IS AN AWESOME CHAPPY xD and Sporkie doesn't know I'm doing this… so yeahhh…. x3 ttyl}


	4. Lee VS Norris

Sporkie: So this was why Alice asked me if I read the chapter after she finished beta-ing -__- sneaky, very sneaky Alice. But Thanks for the compliments!... I wonder if she's gonna put anything in again… All well! There shall be a surprise in this Chapter. Oh! BTW! For anyone who cares I'm starting a new Bleach crackfic also about the espadas and Aizen which I shall post up soon. Stay Tune! :D I've also decided that everyone one deserves a hug. Grimmy here will give everyone a hug! Right Grimmy?

Grimmjow: …Go **** yourself.

Sporkie: That's not nice .3. GIVE EVERYONE A HUG BEFORE I GIVE ULQUIORRA CHOCOLATE!

Grimmjow: …-___- *hugs all reviewers* there.

Sporkie: NOW HUG MEEEEE!

Grimmjow: I'm not hugging a dude.

Sporkie: But I'm actually a chick. Heck with it! *glomps Grimmjow* I LOVE YOU!

Grimmjow: GET OFF! Oh btw…Little Mr. Crazy here doesn't own shit.

--ONWARD!—

One day has past and they were on their second day.

"OH SHIZZLES!" Gin's bar of soap slipped out of his hands, hit Ggio in the head, which made Ggio push Szayel into Grimmjow, which made Grimmjow fall on top of Ulquiorra.

_SNAP!_

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! I KNOW YOU THREE ARE UP TO SOMETHING!" Grimmjow glared at the three arrancars as he pulled himself up and off of Ulquiorra. "AND I'M GONNA FIND OUT WHAT IT IS!"

"Do you think he saw the camera?" Gin whispered to Ggio. Ggio shook his head. "Oh, good."

"Oops," Szayel said as he accidentally squirted shampoo into Ulquiorra's eyes.

"HOLY ****! WHAT **** IS YOUR ****ING PROBLEM? YOU ****ING ***HOLE! ****ING WHORE!! #$$#!$%&&*&I*(&^%^&%%##!#$%^$!!#$%(!"

"…I didn't know you have such a … wide range vocabulary Ulquiorra," Grimmjow state.

"#$%! MY EYES ****ING BURNS!"

"Okay, okay. Keep your panties on. I'll take a look at it," Grimmjow sighed.

"ONE! I DON'T WEAR ****ING PANTIES! AND TWO! WE'RE IN THE EFFING SHOWER SO WE'RE NOT WEAR ANYTHING, BUT A ****ING TOWEL!" Ulquiorra yelled.

_SNAP!_

Gin's smile got wider as he looked at the picture. Grimmjow was cupping Ulquiorra's face, so it looks like they were going to kiss. "I'm proud of you for taking a picture as perfect as this." Gin patted Ggio on the head. This picture is going to be worth a lot… now how will they make the two actually kiss? They'll plan that out later.

--Team Dinosaur!—

"Aaaahhhh. This hot spring is so relaxing," Orihime said, sinking down lower. "I wonder if the guys have springs too."

"Probably not. Hehe suckers!"

"Lets just enjoy the time right now… Do you hear a beeping noise?"

"Oh! Uh…I'm all clean now, so I guess I'm just gonna…get dress. Ehehehe," Orihime mumbled. As she made her way into the changing room, Orihime looked at her cell.

_1 New MessageI_

_Agent Princess! We had just recently found out that there is a Ranger Agent in your area. Delay the Aizen mission for a while. Your mission now is to find that agent and eliminate him. If you do this I will promote you to Agent Queen. Is that understood Orihime?_

___Chuck Norris._

Orihime's eyes narrowed. '_A Ranger Agent. Who here could be a ranger agent?'_ Putting her phone away, Orihime quickly got dressed and went to investigate immediately.

--In the forest—

A figure looked around the forest, checking if anyone was near. No, no one was near. He then took out a communication device, and on the screen was Bruce Lee.

"Ah. Hello Red Ranger, how nice of you to join us."

Red bowed his head in respect.

"I have an important mission for you Ranger. There is a Royal agent near where you are. You are to assassinate them, leaving no trace behind."

"Yes Master Lee. I will try my best."

Bruce Lee nodded before his picture dissolve from the screen.

Standing up, the mysterious Red Ranger ran back towards the camp.

— At Camp (nightfall)--

Sporkie and Alice smiled at the campers surrounding the campfire. Such, such innocent fools.

"Alright listen up! WE ARE GOING TO PLAY A DRINKING GAME!"

All the espadas stared at the two.

"Aren't we a bit too young?" Ggio asked innocently (aaahhhh so innocent 3)

"That tis why we are using orange soda! More specifically, FANTA! (1)" Sporkie explained.

"Everyone knows how to play 'Never Have I Ever' right?" Alice asked.

Silence.

"Oh. Well it goes like this,' Alice started to explain. "Everybody get a can of soda. Going clockwise (just because I like clockwise) whoever's turn it is have to say 'Never have I ever….." and something they never did…or did if they want. People who did do it have to take a sip. Like if I said 'Never have I ever bitch slapped someone' and Sporkie here did, then he would take a drink. Got it?

Everyone nodded. Sporkie passed out the soda.

"Okay! I'll start… Hmm, never have I ever skipped around in a field of flowers, singing 'Barbie Girl'" Alice said. (2)

Aizen took a sip and everyone just stared at him as if he has an antelope face.

Sporkie snapped out of it first. "Okay my turn! Never have I ever……slapped the same gender's ass."

Grimmjow took a sip (thanks to Gin, Ggio and Szayel).

"Oh! It's my turn." Orihime thought for a while. "Never have I ever humped a pole."

Aizen and, surprisingly, Stark took a drink.

"OI OI! IT'S MY TURN NOW!" Lilynette yelled out. "Uh…Never have I ever…..danced to 'Caramelldansen'."

Aizen, once again took a drink. Relunctantly Ulquiorra took a drink too, which earned him a look from Grimmjow. Ulquiorra just glared.

"Tch. Okay. Never have I ever……looked at porn," Grimmjow said.

Everyone but Alice, Ggio, Orihime, and Lilynette took a drink.

A few hours past and Aizen started to get drunk off of Fanta.

"Okay this is the last one." Gin thought about it. "Never…have…I…ever…sat on Grimmjow's lap."

With a small blush on his face, Ulquiorra took a sip. (Damn you Nnoitra! For pushing him into Grimmjow (Chapter 3)

"Alright everybody! We should be heading to bed now. Tomorrow's a big day.

Halibel shivered as she felt a pair of eyes looking at her. Oh it was just Aizen.

"HELLO SUGAR TITS!~ HOW ABOUT YOU HAVE A SEAT ON AIZEN-SAMA'S LAP! EHMMM?" Aizen patted his lap. "It's very comfortable ;) !"

Halibel walked away with a disgusted look on her face. Aizen isn't getting any of THIS!

"Awwww." Aizen then spotted Orihime and reached out to grab her ass. "Hello there~"

"FALCON KICK!"

And Aizen blasted off like Team Rocket.

-----END!----

Sporkie: ARRRG! I'm so sorry this chapter sucked ass and SHORT!! I'm like so stuck right now *sulk in emo corner* OH THE AGONY! Siiiiggghh. I promise that the next chapter will be 28x better! Oh BTW…can anyone guess who Red Ranger is?

1) Fanta is my favorite brand of orange soda.

2) Alice actually said this…well the flower field part….

Sporkie: If anyone of you want to read some good story drop by Alice's profile :) Her stories are awesome! Search up **TheNextAliceOwO** and TADA! You got awesome stories. They're mostly based on Soul Eater, Shugo Chara, and Ouran. Just watch! She's gonna become a NINJA author one day!

{Alice da Great x3: HI AGAIN PPL THAT I DON'T KNOW!!! X3 again…. This is another great chappy x3 soo review, kay? Or else I'll send Grimmy in a really short skirt and a bra to your room when you go to sleep OwO}

Sporkie: WHOA WAIT A MINUTE! NOT GRIMMY!

Grimmjow: YEAH! LLISTEN TO THE SHE-MAN!!


	5. OH AIZEEENN!

Sporkie: I can't believe I didn't get any flames in the last chapter…'cause really? I still thought it sucked pretty badly. Moving on! I hope this chapter proves to be better than the previous. :)

Grimmjow: This idiot does not own me or any other characters from Bleach.

Sporkie: Thank you kitty.

Grimmjow: …*uck you.

--MILK TEA!—

"Okay! We're gonna start off day one with something super easy! Sporkie! Care to explain?"

"Why, certainly Alice. Today we are going to do some dares. Sounds easy? That's 'cause it is. Alright listen up! Here are the instructions: everyone is to write 5 dares onto the separate pieces of paper in front of you. Once Alice sees that everyone is done, she will come around with a box. You will then put all five pieces of paper into the box. I will then shake it up and each one of you is to pick out one dare."

"You can either do the dare or you may pass. You only have two passes so use them wisely. To win, you must have more players who can last through the dares. That means, no messing up, no giving up, and no cheating. Losing team has to drink the 'Sporkie Mix.' What are the ingredients Sporkie?"

Sporkie smiled as he put carrots, apples, mayonnaise, ketchup, pepper, soy sauce, pickles, mustard, eggs, raw beef, coke, salt, peanut butter, pancakes, cheese, bread, lemons, mint chocolate, marshmallows, mushrooms, orange peels, lettuce, and chili into a blender and blended it. The food in the blender then turned a weird shade of orange with blue and pink bits floating in it. "Hmmmmm. Who wants to try it?"

Everybody had a horrified look on their face. Even Aizen and Gin.

"Gin! Thanks for volunteering."

Gin face became slightly green as he looked at the cup of wonders. With shaky hands, he managed to grab the cup and drank it in one gulp.

"G-Gin, are you alright?" Ggio asked. That was answered when Gin passed out.

"Let's get started! The-Team-That-Is-Better-Than-That-Team you're up first."

"What about Gin?"

Alice shrugged. "Eh. He'll wake up."

Right after she said that, Gin groggily pushed himself up.

"We HAVE to win."

--15 minutes later---

Sporkie looked around. "Everyone should now have their dare. Do not show it to anyone. If you need any supplies for the dare, Alice and I would be happy to supply. You all have half an hour to prepare for your dare…starting NOW!"

With that said, everybody split.

---30 minutes later (you can tell I'm lazy right now)—

"THE DARES SHOULD START NOW!" both Alice and Sporkie yelled through the megaphone.

The Dares:  
Stark: Flirt with Aizen  
Lillynette: Slap every guy's ass you see today.  
Halibel: Every time someone says your name scream "FUCK ME!"  
Orihime: Slap Ulquiorra every time some one says hi to you.  
Ulquiorra: Pants every guy you see and steal their pants.  
Nnoitra: Girl: Eat worms out of the toilet. Guy: Wear a frilly pink dress.  
Grimmjow: Sneak into Ulquiorra's bed at night and sleep in it with him. IN YOUR UNDERWEAR. (Ggio actually got this but switch with Grimmjow when he didn't noticed)  
Szayel: Even if you win drink the Sporkie mix anyways. If you lose drink it again.  
Ggio: Paint Aizen's nails pink when he's asleep.  
Gin: Streak through the dining hall at lunchtime.

---GETTING REALLY LAZY NOW!—

"Aizen? Do you know how many bones are in your body?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Do you want one more?"

"…Stark? Are you flirting with me?"

"Do you have a band-aid? 'Cause I'm falling for you."

"…"

"Did you hit a light switch? 'Cause you turn me on." (1)

Aizen then decided that it was a good time to walk away. He started to run when Stark tried to chase him. And he ran into Lilynette.

"Oh hello Lilynette, I have to go now."

Lilynette nodded, "Okay," and stepped aside letting Aizen through. Not before giving Aizen a whip from her hand.

---With a certain emopants—

Ulquiorra was hiding in the bushes waiting for someone to come. His eyes narrowed and he jumped out, tackling Aizen.

"Oh, Ulquiorra. It's just you. I thought you were someone else." Aizen stood up and brushed off the dirt.

"I'M SORRY AIZEN-SAMA! I HAVE FAILED YOU! FORGIVE MEEEEE!" Ulquiorra shouted, giving Aizen an almost heart-attack.

"Wah—!" Next thing Aizen know, he was in his pink and purple rubber ducky boxers, and Ulquiorra was running off with his pants. Just what the hell is going on?

---The End—

Sporkie: Okay…maybe this chapter is not as good as the previous one like I promised…I'M SO SORRY! I HAVE FAILED TOO ULQUIORRA! IT'S SHORT AND SHITTY!

Ulquiorra: …

Sporkie: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! *sulks*

1. I made this pick up line myself! :) I'm very proud of it.

{**Alice:** Hi again readers xP another very very good chappy xP so review! If you don't review, then I'll send Grimmjow in the bra and the skirt to your house AGAIN! That's right, I'm talkin' to you. YES YOU! The one with the black hair and emo make-up!

**Ulquiorra:** ….

**Alice: **That's right xD SO REVIEWWWW Oh; btw does anyone have story ideas 4 me and Sporkie's new joint acc? We're totally stuck xD kthxbai}


	6. Hi Becky!

Sporkie:…I think I've just gotten lazier. -___- ANYWAYS! This chapter is going to be uh longer and ….well written, I guess… to make up for the last two chapter. :D YAYS!

Ulquiorra: Fortunately, this psychopath, do not own Bleach.

Sporkie: Fortunately this psychopath BLEH BLEH BLEH!

Ulquiorra: …immature much?

---I KISSED A BOY JUST TO START SHIT!—

Aizen is currently hiding in a small cave he found, next to the lake, still pantless. He shivered. It was very cold in the dark cave, but what else is he supposed to do?

"SQUEAK!"

Aizen looked beside him to see a small squirrel. "Oh hello there!"

"GRAAAAHHHH! GRRRR!" the not-so-cute-anymore squirrel growled viciously at him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!' Aizen made a beeline for camp.

_SLAM!_

Aizen sighed and slid to the floor of his cabin. After putting on another pair of pants, Aizen flopped onto him bed. Little did he know, Ggio was right outside his cabin with Szayel.

"Are you sure this sleeping mist works?"

"There's only one way to find out."

And so, Ggio poured it into a water balloon and threw it through Aizen's window, hitting Aizen right on the head, knocking him out instantly. The balloon hadn't popped yet.

"Heck with it! I'm just gonna get it over with."

Ggio skillfully snuck in to the room. By skillfully, I meant tripping and crashing through the window. He circled Aizen bed, and Szayel swore that he heard the Jaws theme song playing. Ggio looked at the pink nail polish in his hands, to Aizen, and back. Carefully, Ggio took Aizen's right hand and tied it tightly to the drawer next to him, making sure that Aizen can't move is hand. Then Ggio uncapped the polish and started to paint. After he finshed both hands he thought it would be fun to make the nails more…..exotic.

"Daaaannng. I didn't know you were such an artist." Szayel looked at Aizen's nails. There were white cherry blossoms, unicorns, stars, hearts, and all kind of abstract designs on each nails.

"I didn't either. Oh shizz! He's waking up!"

Szayel and Ggio then gracefully (or not) escaped through the window.

"Mur? What the—. Why are my hands tied down…? WHY ARE THEY PINK WITH FEMENINE DESIGNS ON THEM? …Actually…it's kinda pretty. Man, who ever did this musta have really good artistic skills, and good knot tying skills."

---On the other side of camp—

Ulquiorra twitched. After he pants-ed Aizen, he tried to pants Nnoitra, which was very hard to do when he was wearing a frilly pink dress, which sort of scarred him…

"Oh. Hello there Orihime."

_SMACK!_

"OW! !#$%&*()*(^&&^$#$%^&!*#)(#*)! $^&!%$&)!*))(!&#&%^!&^#%^$*$(*$U(^%%^*$*&*^#^&!%%!%&7474#%6%^#&^778^*&$!!()*^^&$$46%$#$1!^&*(_()89^^&&^ %^^5$##%%^4465^897896%^*&&%^**&&%!# $%^&*&*(*&^$&*()_)((*&%$#!!##%^&**(*^^)(&%$$&*(*^#%$^*&&&(&&^*&(&^&*^ !!!!!!!!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"It was the dare."

"Oh. In that case I understand."

"Yeah, I have to slap you every time someone greets me, or more specifically says 'hi.'"

"I…see?"

---Somewhere else—

"So my dare says to sneak into Ulquiorra's bed, buuut we're sleeping in sleeping bags, so do I just go on with the dare?"

"Nope. You get to skip it because you found a loophole," Sporkie told Grimmjow, leaning back into his chair.

"Sweet!" Grimmjow pumped his fist up. "So all I need to do is wait til tomorrow for the next dare right? (1)"

"Yeah, pretty much. Oh, B.T.W, some advice, stay away from Ulquiorra's sight 'til lunch time."

"Urm, okay?" Grimmjow made his way out of the Alice's and Sporkie's cabin. Walking towards the lake he saw Halibel. "YO HALIBEL!"

"FUCK ME!!!!"

"…What?"

Halibel just flips him off and walked away.

"Huh? It must be that time of month again. That explains why she wanted to be screwed at first then flips you off when you ask. I will never understand girls."

Shrugging it off, Grimmjow made his way to the lake and sat on the docks. "Man. This trip is so so so LAAAAMMME! Ugh…What am I suppose to do now?"

"Your dare?"

"OH MAH GAAWWD! WHO'S THERE? You sound familiar, BUT WHO ARE YOU?"

"Who ever you want it to be," the voice replied back.

"Whoa. COOL! ARE YOU LIKE…THE VOICE IN MY HEAD THAT HELPS ME OUT WHEN I NEED IT?"

"You…could say that."

"I'm gonna call you…BECKY!"

"Becky? Isn't that a girl name?"

"Well since you're my inner voice, I'm imagining that you're a chick. So Ima call you Becky."

"Ohhhh….kay. Sure."

"So yea. I don't need to do my dare because I found a loop hole and Sporkie let me off the hook."

"WHAT?! LUCKY BAS— I mean…how nice of them and lucky for you."

"Yeah. But I don't know what I should so now."

"Go…look for Nnoitra. Oh! And bring a camera with you."

"Um, okay. Thanks, inner voice whom I call Becky!" Grimmjow then headed back to his tent to look for his camera that he also stole from that one kid in McDonalds.

Back at the lake, Ulquiorra sat up from the small boat he was laying in.

"…What an idiot. Now, what to do with all of these pants." Ulquiorra glared at five pair of pants in the small boat. "I guess I'm just gonna leave them here…"

—Few hours later—

"Okay be-otches! Time for lunch!" Alice yelled through her megaphone.

Everybody started to pile into the dining room and sat down in their regular seats.

Nnoitra's stomach growled. "Where's the food?"

"You'll get your food once everybody is here," Alice said.

Ggio looked around. "Where's Gin?"

As if on cue, Gin came bursting through the DR's door in his birthday suit and ran across the DR and back out the door.

The room was very quiet.

"Did I miss anything?"

All the heads turned to the freshly dressed Gin.

"I'm hungry….OH! HELLO ORIHIME!"

"I'M SORRY ULQUI-CHAN?!"

"WAH—?"

_PIMP SLAPPED!_

"YOU GOT PWNED!" Nnoitra and Grimmjow shouted at the same time.

"Shut up you blue-eyed freak and cross-dresser."

"JUST EAT YOUR FOOD!"

—END!—

Sporkie: So is it good? If it is PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I SEE ALL OF THOSE VISITORS! SO REVIEW!

Ulquiorra: I bet they won't.

Sporkie: Don't be a dick.

Ulquiorra: At least I have one.

Sporkie: GASP! Oh wait… I'm a girl you dip-shit.

Grimmjow: Hahaha!

1. I forgot to mention that they will be doing a dare for everyday I'M SORRY!

**IMPORTANT!!!!!**

**Sporkie: P.S. Any dares you guys have in mind? I'm stuck on those…except Grimmy's. So if any of you have an idea for a dare PLEASE SEND IT IN!**

{Alice: HELLO EVERYONE x33 did u miss meh? Of course you did x3 anywayz… send in the dares yeah… o and review! REVIEW LIKE YOU MEAN IT! CUZ THIS WAS ANOTHER AWESOME CHAPPY!!! Hmmm I usually put some sorta threat here… But I can't think of anything… JUST REVIEW =O}


	7. Undie Thief LILYNETTE!

Sporkie: YO! WASSSOOOUUUPPP! OHEMGEEE! AN UPDATE! Ehehe *shifty eyes* Anywhos~, thank you for the many reviews! Man I love you guys xD Special thanks to **KSFWolfie, x-x SilverRain x-x, Such A Lovely Day, Nova Alexandria, BookWormie123, Reed-Mane, and Llyssa-maiden** for sending in those dares! I'll be sure to put them in good use.

Gin: I hope you enjoy our pain, written by this…person.

Sporkie: HI GINGIN-CHAN!

Gin:…She doesn't own anything.

---OMFGWTF!!!!—

"Damnit, three days and I still didn't figure out who Red Ranger is…"

"Orihime, you're mumbling to yourself again."

"Huh?! Oh! I'm sorry Halibel-san, were you saying something?"

"Nevermind."

"Well, we should head to the dining hall."

Orihime nodded and followed Halibel towards the dining hall. Lilynette was already there.

"OKAY CAMPERS! I HOPED YOU GUYS GOT A GOOD NIGHT SLEEP! TODAY'S ACTIVITY IS….."

"PAINTBALL!" Sporkie finished for Alice. "After the daily dares of course. So here comes the box!"

The Dares:

Stark: Go cover yourself in honey near a bee hive.  
Halibel: Sneak into everybody's tent and steal their left shoe.  
Lilynette: Steal everyone's undies.  
Gin: Spike dinner's drink.  
Ggio: Go replace someone's toothpaste and replace it with hot sauce.  
Nnoitra: Say 'shut up and kiss me' to whoever talks to you.  
Ulquiorra: Dress up as girl, no pants allowed, only skirts or dresses.  
Grimmjow: Cuddle, or attempt to, with Ulquiorra while he's asleep. (Gin traded with him this time)  
Szayel: Dye your hair bright orange, and I mean NEON orange.

"Hmm, mine's not that bad," Ggio announced.

Szayel had an 'oh-hell-no-am-I-doing-this' face on.

"Szayel, you do realize you have one freebie right?" Gin questioned.

"Yeah, but I was saving it for the Sporkie Mix dare."

"Oh-kay, suit yourself!"

So Ggio then decided that he shall replace Nnoitra's toothpaste. Why? Because that bastard always picked on him and gave him wedgies when Ggio was first created. What an ass.

Szayel was off to look for some hair dye…some orange hair dye. He hates his life already.

"PAINTBALL STARTS IN THREE HOURS SO BE PREPARED!"

---At the Docks—

Ulquiorra took his usual place in the small boat at docks. He was in a knee length gothic Lolita dress, how embarrassing, so embarrassing that he decided to hide in his new favorite hiding place. Then Ulquiorra started to wonder if Grimmjow is visiting the docks again; if he is, Ulquiorra will have his entertainment.

"Heh! A voice in his mind named Becky? How stupid can he get?"

"_Oh heeeelll no, you did not just insulted my host."_

Ulquiorra sat up straight and waited. "Now I'm just hearing things."

"_HEY! I'm not mute ya know."_

"…" Ulquiorra was quiet. "Hello? Who's there?"

"_It's Becky dumbass."_

He mentally chuckled, "Becky? Now I'm just imagining things. As if Becky is real. I made her/him up."

"_I __**am**__ real, and you're an asswhore. Look. Mess with my sweet little Grimmjow and I will haunt yo' ass for the rest of enternity."_

"Tch, I'm not afra—," Ulquiorra was cut short before he passed out.

_Ulquiorra woke up, he was in some strange foggy, black forest. He stood up and took a look around; there was nothing but trees. Curious, Ulquiorra stood up from the swampy ground and started to follow the magical trail that appeared from nowhere. The temperature dropped a bit and Ulquiorra could see his own breath. Where the hell is he?_

"_Over here cock bite."_

_Ulquiorra turned around to see a tall girl with long blue braided hair and cold white eyes._

"_Hmm," Ulquiorra really didn't care for her right now, instead he turned back and headed towards the path, that has now disappeared._

"_You're in my world, and everything follows my rules. And if you're wondering, I'm Becky."_

"_I really don't care; you're just trash to me."_

_Becky twitched. "ATTACK MY MINIONS!"_

_Suddenly Ulquiorra was attacked in the face by a flying ninja squirrel. Then a deer came out of nowhere and bitch slapped him._

"_MFFFMMMMM!" Ulquiorra ripped the squirrel off. "WHAT THE HECK?!"_

_Becky just grinned evilly before a gigantic octopus grabbed him and started to molest him. _

"OH SHIZZ!" Ulquiorra yelled as he sat up from the small boat. It was just a dream.

"_Oh ho ho ho. It wasn't just any dream, it was a 'me-haunting-your-buttocks dream," Becky explained._

Ulquiorra then decided to never mess with Grimmjow ever again. EVER!

--With a certain Fraccion—

Lilynette tried her best to stifle her laugh as she held up Aizen's boxers. The door of Aizen's cabin shook and Lilynette dove right under the bed; sometimes, it's nice to be small. Lilynette eyed Aizen's feet as they shuffled across the room. Then they stopped abruptly at her faced.

"THERE YOU ARE MS. FLORA!"

Ms. Flora? Lilynette became quiet and she slowly turned her face to where Aizen was. Barely, just barely, could Lilynette see anything, but what she saw a perfect black mail material.

Aizen was playing dress up with a Ken doll that he named Ms. Flora. This is goooood. If only she had a camera. Ironically, there was a digital camera under the bed. Lilynette snapped a shot of the scene in front of her as quietly as she can. She waited for a while. When was Aizen leaving?

Lilynette stared at the floor for who knows how long before she fell asleep, but quickly woke up again as the door slammed. She waited for ten minutes before she took her chances and raced out the cabin door. She stopped by the dining room for a breath before heading to her team's tent. Lilynette clutched the digital camera to her chest and grinned. '_I wonder if Szayel will upload this on facebook and myspace for me…he probably would.'_

She walked (sneaked) toward her tent and quietly checked if anyone was there. Nope. Lilynette crawled in, quickly snatched Orihime's panties and Halibel's…thongs? Heck with it, as long as she can be done with the stupid dare. She rolled out of the tent like those movie ninjas and rolled into the boys' tent. She took Stark's plain blue boxers and Nnoitra's black one with little skulls on it and ran. She ran and ran until she ran into Stark.

"Why are you running?"

Lilynette glared at him, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Touché," Stark said with a yawn before he headed towards his tent to take a nap.

Lilynette turned on her heels and sped to The-Team-That-Is-Better-Than-That-Team's tent. She did one of those baseball dived and slid oh-so gracefully into the tent, knocking into Gin's Yu-Gi-Oh deck. Oh darn. She grabbed a pair of plaid blue boxers, a pair of plain black boxers, a pair of 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' boxers, a pair of white and a pair of pink briefs. She grimaced at the sight of the briefs, but ignored her disgust as she ran out of the tent.

A bell rang, signaling that it was time for paintball. Lilynette smiled and ran to hide the many undies. When she was five steps away from her hide out—

"OW!" Lilynette cried.

"That's a lot of undies you got there."

Lilnette froze as she realized she was caught red handed.

--I LIKE SUSHI MADE OF DINOSAURS!—

Sporkie: I'm so sorry this took a while, but school's starting for me now and high school is not merciful. I have this 300 points project already and it has only been 2 weeks! WTF?! I'm like screwed. The next chapter might not be up for a while so I apologize. Thank you for all your support and patience. :) Thanks to Alice too for beta-ing for me, even though she is probably busy with her school work. I love you Alice (in the big sis way xD) 3 (Alice: Your welcome OwO, but I'm older than you… by like 6 days, but yea =D)

P.S Is this chapter too short? If it is I'm very sorry. I'll try better next time. Love you all. Oh and please review! I see those Story Alerts and Story Favorites! While you're at it, it's not so hard to add a little review right? It doesn't even need to be a long review. I'm just happy if you put 'Great chapter!' or 'That was awesome!' Just as long as it's not those super mean flames. I hate those. If it's a 'That sucked' kind of flame then I wouldn't care. Now I'm just rambling and if you're still reading this I'm amaze. Here's a cookie. Good for you! I love people who read the A/N. Haha.

P.S.P I have enough dares now, but thanks to all the people who sent them in again. :)

(Alice: HELLO PPL x333 thx 4 reading! Uhhhh wat to say~ OH YEAH Review? Andddd~ check out our collab acc: TheNextNinjas… And yeah… x33 kay baibai)


	8. Special Preview

Sporkie: Yo! My chapter is currently being beta-ed so I'm not sure when it's gonna be done and Alice is probably very busy. So this is going to be a special preview of my upcoming story "Rock Stars." It's a AU crackfic about Ichigo, Hichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Gin, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra. Mostly Ichigo as the main character. Tell what you think so I can see if I need to improve it in anyways.

P.S Sorry to disappoint you peeps who thought this was a chapter. Haha…….yeah.

I own nothing :D

Title: Rock Stars  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Humor/crack  
Characters: Ichigo, Hichigo, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Renji, and Ulquiorra.  
Pairings: NONE! It's crack  
Summary: Being a rock band is harder done than said. Ichigo, Hichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra is going to find out the hard way. Now read their adventure as they epic fail through life.

*Start*

It was a sunny day in the small town of Karakura. The birds were singing, the cloud was nowhere to be seen, and Renji was yelling in Ichigo face again. Yup, it's a regular day at Soul Society High.

"Come on Ichigo! It's a great idea. We can make so much! We'll gain major popularity!"

"No Renji. I think it's stupid. PERIOD!"

"Tsk tsk. A period is when a girl bleed from her va—."

"No, no. Do not go there."

"Whatever, Byakuya! You think my idea is geniusly brilliant don't you?"

Byakuya ignored their bickering.

"One, 'geniusly' is not a word. Two, even if we did start a rock band, we don't have enough people."

"Well, Hichigo plays the bass, Grimmjow play the drums, Ulquiorra plays keys, I play the guitar, and so does Byakuya. He'll be lead, I'll be back up. You can be the lead singer."

"How do you know that my twin would even agree?"

"Cause he did!"

Ichigo cursed under his breath. "Fine, but we are no gonna dress up in those tight leather shit. Got it?"

Renji was too excited and was already off to tell Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

Byakuya stared at Ichigo. "Is this really a good idea?"

"Of course not."

*Ending here*

Sporkie: Opinions plz. Good? Bad? Too little detail?


	9. PAINT BALLOOONS! Epic Battle

Sporkie: Oh HEEELLL NO! Over 100 reviews? That's fucking impossible! I LOVELOVELOVE**LOVE** you guys! *teary eyes* I just want to hug you all and give you chocolate kisses, unless you're allergic to them of course. BUT 100?! OMFGWTF?! I'm so happy! I'm like super FUCKING happy! I'm like freaking out so much when I finally realized how many reviews I got, lol.

Grimmjow: Who cares about your goddamn happiness? Not me.

Sporkie: *didn't hear Grimmy* OMGOMGOMG! :DDDDD

_**Azelf1717: CONGRATS FOR SENDING IN THE 100**__**TH**__** REVIEW! SO TO THANK YOU GET TO REQUEST A ONE-SHOT OF YOUR CHOICE! LET IT BE ROMANCE OR ANGST OR ANYTHNG! PLEASE SEND IN A REVIEW WITH THE CHARACTERS YOU WANT TO BE INVOLVED, THE GENRE, AND WHAT YOU WANT IT TO BE ABOUT. I will accept yaoi and het but no yuri. Nothing above M either…haha.**_

--Begin!—

Lilynette mentally freaked out for a moment until she realized whom she bumped into.

"Oh, it's my dare."

Alice raised a brow. "Interesting dare you got there. You should hurry though because the first competition is starting in a few minutes. You don't wanna miss that. Here, let me take those and I'll give it back when you're done."

Lilynette quickly shoved the under garments into Alice's arms.

"Keep them and use them for black mail or some shit."

Alice stayed quiet for a moment, watching Lilynette running off.

"Are you like a closet pervert or something?"

Alice jumped at Sporkie's voice.

"NO! Lilynette gave them to me for safe keeping."

"…so Lilynette's a closet pervert?"

"NO! NO ONE IS A CLOSET PERVERT?!"

"Really? I could have sworn I saw Ulquiorra looking at gay porn."

"…How did you know it was gay porn?"

"…shut up."

Alice gave Sporkie one last skeptical look before they both headed towards the paintball arena.

At the arena everybody was confused. There wasn't any gun or anything that you can shoot paint ball out of. NOTHING I SAY! All there is are water balloon. Very colorful ones, much to Ulquiorra's distaste. The Dinosaurs stared at the balloon filled buckets in them while TTTIBTTT (also known as TIBT) members each pick up a water balloon.

"I thought this was going to be a paintball competition," Szayel asked.

Sporkie just laughed. For at least five minutes straight until Alice slapped him. "OOPS! I forgot to mention that by paintball, I meant paint balloons. Each balloon is filled with a different color of paint. And Alice will explain the rest cause I'm too lazy."

Alice glared at Sporkie. "Okay, so one team is going to stand behind that fence over there and the other team is going to be running around while the team at the fence tries to throw paint at them. There are four colors: pink, green, blue, and orange. Pink is worth 10 points, green 7, blue 5, and orange one."

"Yeah, what she said. Anyways, the throwers will be TIBT while the Dinosaurs will be the throwees. You have five minutes."

"Is that even a word?" Szayel asked.

"'Is that even a word?' Pheh!" Sporkie mimicked Szayel in a high pitched voice. "You will start when I say go, so hurry up and get to your positions"

As everyone finally got to their places, Sporkie had a trumpet held to his lips.

When Sporkie finally blew the trumpet, everyone on the TIBT team grabbed a pink balloon and threw it.

Ulquiorra's balloon hit Stark, but the paint color was blue.

Grimmjow's and Ggio's balloon hit Nnoitra with orange and blue.

Gin's and Szayel's was both green when their balloons hit Lilynette.

"What gives?! The paint in the pink balloon isn't pink!"

Sporkie and Alice rolled their eyes.

"No dur! That would be way too easy and we're not stupid. Each balloon is not color coordinated, so good luck."

TIBT groaned and picked up random balloons.

Luckily, Ggio and Ulquiorra's balloon was pink and it hit Nnoitra in the face.

Grimmjow got a green balloon, aimed, and successfully hit Halibel in the face. That's what she gets for PMSing so much.

Gin's missed Lilynette by an inch and Szayel got stark with a blue.

--4 minutes later—

"Okay! The score for TIBT is 186! Great job!" Alice congratulated them.

Halibel, Lilynette, and Stark were covered with paint. Nnoitra had a second skin of paint and another skin on top of that skin. Orihime had one drop on her shirt but that's about it, because well, she's a ninja.

"Round two! Get ready! Set! GO!" Sporkie pointed at the sky dramatically. "THROW LIKE THE WIND!"

"Am I too late?" Aizen asked as he ran up to the paint balloon area.

"Not much…TIBT is up."

"Oh really?! GIN! DO YOUR BEST! DADDY WILL BE PROUD OF YOU WHETHER YOU SUCK OR NOT! I LOVE YOU KIDDO!"

"DAMNIT! FOR THE LAST TIME! **I AM NOT YOUR CHILD! I REPEAT! ****NOT**** YOUR CHILD!**" Gin shouted back. (1)

"BUT! I GAVE BIRTH TO YOU!"

"OH YEAH?! WHO'S MY MOTHER?!"

"SAILOR MOON!"

"FULL FUCK LIE!"

"AIZEN! SIT DOWN!" Alice and Sporkie grabbed Aizen by his collar and dragged him down.

"START!" Alice shouted.

Orihime was on fire. She was hitting every target with precise aim. All but Gin.

Orihime and Gin had one of those electric battle, Orihime being orange and Gin being yellow.

Yellow. That means Gin isn't red ranger.

Nnoitra was aiming specifically for Szayel because of Szayel's attack on him earlier. Darn that orange fluffy-haired scientist. No worries, Nnoitra had it all under control.

--4 minutes later—

"Oooooh! SO CLOSE! Dino has 181 points! Making TIBT win the first challenge. Sporkie, start the blender!"

TIBT sighed with relief.

Ulquiorra tried to wipe the pink paint off his face. Grimmjow was smearing paint all over Szayel and his orange hair. Szayel is still mourning his hair.

"MY HAIR! I MISS IT! THE PINKNESS GIVES ME MY SUPER SMARTNESS AND POWERS!"

Ggio stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Yah!"

"OMG!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT?! LIKE WTF?"

"YAH!"

"OKAY! STOP WITH THAT! It's creeping me out," Ulquiorra interrupted.

Grimmjow glanced over to the Dinosaurs. They were forced to sit down while watching Sporkie make them their penalty drink.

Sporkie added some soy sauce, some peppermint, sour patch kids, broccoli, ham, ketchup, mustard, pickles, carrots, mayo, sugar, coffee, milk, and bacon. The Dinosaurs winced as they look at the drink that was being blended. Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe Gin was playing with them…….or maybe not. That drink looks like vomit. Ew.

Orihime looked at the cup in front of her. She can do this. YES SHE CAN! As Sporkie poured in the drink, Orihime quickly grabbed the cup and chugged it with her team looking at her as if she had a talking forehead.

One second passed. Two, three, four, five.

Orihime passed out.

Everyone else looked at their cup with one thought in their mind.

"_We're so fucked."_

As the brave souls drank their drink, one by one slowly passed out.

"So winners, you have two choices. One is to move into a cabin. Two is to have the secret weapon for the next battle. Which will it be?"

TIBT made a group huddle.

"So…."

"Cabin," everyone said together.

"Well take the cabin."

Alice nodded. "Okay then, pack up your stuff and head to cabin 18. There should be a mini fridge, a plasma, a Wii, a PS2, and an Xbox 360. Enjoy yourselves fro today.

Alice and Sporkie walked back to their cabin with Aizen.

"This is so awesome! We get beds now. By the way, that dress brings out your eyes Ulquiorra," Ggio commented.

Ulquiorra twitched. Because of his last dare, Ulquiorra is now wearing a green Lolita dress with many frills and ribbons. It's pretty cute.

"Screw you."

---With Aizen and Sporkie and Alice—

"What the heck! We just started strip black jack and I'm down to my boxers already!"

"Yeah and you have beautiful boxers Aizen," Sporkie said in a monotone. "Real cute."

Sporkie was also in his boxers. Alice was fully dressed, winning.

"It's karma. Shoulda gave me that last muffin huh?" Alice scolded Sporkie.

"Yeah, I shoulda….NAAAAWW!"

---OMFG IT'S THE END!---

Sporkie: So this story should be ending in like…6 more chapters? Or maybe 8. When it ends should there be a sequel? If so then tell me which one you rather prefer:

+The gang goes to Soul Society disguised as shinigamis.

+Aizen drags all of them to the zoo then to Disneyland.

Sporkie: And please review mkay?! Love you all! Oh and if anyone's interested, Alice and I also have fiction press accounts under the same pen name. Come drop by some time okay? Love you! :)

(Alice: HELLOZZZ x333 yea soo visit our fictionpress plz OwO muchos gracias~ And review x333 anddd if ur reading this… I dun no if ppl are reading this and crud… P.S. I VOTE FOR DISNEYLAND

Btw, Sporkie missed a reference… so (1) is from her other Bleach fanfic, Responsibility… CHECK IT OUT =D)


	10. WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY!

Sporkie: *Tears up* Do you guys know how much I EFFING LOVE YOU?! D,: Thank you so much for being patient and understanding. I'm so happy you guys waited! TT~TT I swear I will have more time to update once my stupid project (which I should be working on right now) is over, along with mythology; which is in 2 weeks, so I can get back to regular updates if I don't have writer's block, that is. Anyways, lets move on to the story, no?

Renji: LOL why am I in here? Oh yeah. Sporkie doesn't own anything except for the plot, her/himself, and Becky.

Sporkie: Btw, I'm really happy all you really like Becky. =D

Becky: Freck YEAH! :D I'm the kewlest OC EVA!

Everyone: Uuuuuhh, lets go with that. __

-------HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!------

When Sporkie and Alice announced that there was no dares for the day, Szayel broke down and cried from happiness. Everyone else was silent, quietly thanking luck.

"We don't have time today because…" Sporkie stopped for a dramatic pause, "WE ARE HAVING A KARAOKE CONTEST!"

At that said, everyone died on the inside, leaving their body as empty shells.

Alice slapped Grimmjow to make sure he was still alive.

"Ow! That hurts woman!"

"He's fine!"

Sporkie nodded and motion to Alice.

"We're giving you guys 'til five to get ready. Whether it's to practice, or choosing your song, whatever. It's nine right now, so you guys have seven hours, excluding lunch time. So spend it wisely. Dismissed!"

Everyone then slowly walked out of the dinning hall, talking about what they should do. What song should they sing? What if they sing horribly? What if _Aizen_ sings? Everybody shuddered at the thought. That would be a disaster! No joke!

As the teams separated from each other, Szayel leaned over to Gin and whispered.

"Do you think we get those _two_ to do a duet?"

Gin nodded. "No worries, I got this." Then, at a loud volume, he asked, "Everyone got a song in mind?"

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Ggio shook their heads.

"Good! 'Cause I chose a song for each of you. Ggio!"

Ggio straighten up and listened tentatively.

"You will be singing 'Dance Hall Drugs' by Boys Like Girls. Grimmy and Ulqui-chan will be doing a duet."

"WHAT?!" both arrancars shouted simultaneously.

"Then again… I will sing if the song isn't too emo for my taste."

Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow. "Is that supposed to mean something?" he hissed.

"So?"

"You're a fucking dumba-," Ulquiorra stopped short when he heard a very familiar voice.

"_Excuse me? What were you going to call my baby?"_

"I-I mean… Let's get to practice shouldn't we?" Ulquiorra stammered nervously as he heard Becky's voice.

"_Yeah, I thought so."_

Ulquiorra shivered the "I-know-I'm-gonna-die-soon" shiver and began to get paranoid. Where is this chick?! Is she real, or his he insane?

"_I'm real, but you're insane to start with anyways…_"

Ulquiorra sighed. Maybe… Just maybe…

"Szayel! You're singing… um. What do you want to sing?" Gin questioned Szayel, not so sure about his music taste.

"I'll sing…'She is Love' by Parachute…"

"Okay, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow can sing…um, anyone know any duet songs?"

"YOU GAVE US A DUET EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T KNOW ANY DUET SONGS?!"

---We'll leave them at that, no?---

"I'M SINGING THE CARAMEL EFFING DANSEN!"

"That's so old…"

"Your point?" Lilynette glared at Halibel. "It's still super cute and cool, unlike you."

Halibel scoffed. "You're not so cute either."

While these two were talking, Orihime was sitting in a corner, wondering who Red Ranger was… Was it one of the camp counselor? Sporkie? Maybe… Alice? No, too innocent. One of the Arrancars? Nah, they all work for Aizen.

"Who is it?" she wondered out loud. What if that person isn't in this group? All well, she's be the victor over this blasphemy. Just watch, you stupid red ranger.

"Will you two be quiet?" Stark stretch his legs and yawned. "Some people are trying to sleep here!"

Nnoitra was just sulking that he's still in a dress; a really uncomfortable dress that seems to love to give him wedgies. How da hell do girls wear these…death traps?! AND LIKE IT?! Not that Nnoitra minds, cause dresses usually show a girl's nice legs. Unless it's a long dress…

And with that Nnoitra went into his own little world and girls and dresses.

"DAMN IT! WE'RE NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING! AND WE HAVE 2 HOURS LEFT!"

"So? We're good enough to beat them! They have Szayel," Lilynette stood tall (sort of) with pride.

Halibel rolled her eyes, "And we have you."

"Oi! What chu tryin to say gurl?"

"We are _not_ starting this again…"

"L-O-L"

"What?"

"It means laugh out loud, you dumbass!"

With a growl, Halibel tackled Lilynette to the ground. Damn those girls are vicious, amirite?

Though none of them noticed a figure in the back.

"Just watch Princess, your head will be mine…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nuugghhh?"

"BE QUIET WONDERWEISS!"

"…"

"Ehehehe, good, good."

---Somewhere else---

"I'm telling you! Disneyland make the best damn clam chowder ever!" Sporkie exclaimed, waving his hands in the air.

"Really? Maybe I should go there," Aizen rubbed his chin with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You should!" both Sporkie and Alice exclaimed. "It's uber fun!"

"Yes! I'll take them after the camping trip! What a wonderful idea, more bonding time!"

Sporkie and Alice silently laughed evily together.

---To be continued---

**Question: Do Ulquiorra and Becky make a wonderful couple?**

**Important: THERE IS AN IMPORTANT POLL IN MY PROFILE SO PLEASE GO VOTE!**

**P.S: I'm going to post up a picture of Becky soon on my deviantART account, which is my homepage if you guys want to see. I'll post it in a day or two so you guys can see how she looks like. :)**

**P.S.P Nvm, I actually already posted the pic oAo **

Sporkie: Yeah, it's really short, but I just want to put something up for you guys. If I have time over winter break, I'll promise to update, but that's really unlikely because of the 200 page assignment I have to do and because my finals are coming up. So enjoy this while you can. Does anyone have a good duet song? I don't listen to duets……ehehe. That's all for now, please review and I love you all!

[Alice: Hihi! Alice the awesomeness here! =3 FYI, I LOVE DISNEYLAND!!! Even though Space Mountain is the worst rollercoaster I've ever been on ("Beware of possible injuries" my ass!) Anyway, this is good, no? Now you, that's right, you there. The one reading this and staring blankly at the screen! That's right… You see that rectangular button with green text down there? CLICK IT! LIKE NOW!!! LIKE LIKE NOW! FO' SERIOUS!!! I'm not joking!

Btw, beware of the duet I'll tell Sporkie later =3 TTYL MY DEARS!!! Remember, I'm watching you… Or I could get my friend Nicklaus (or, as I like to call him, Dick-less) to watch you in your sleep =) SO REVIEWWWW… Wow this is long, I should stop talking… baibai!!!]

Sporkie: Lmao, oh Alice, you wierd girl you!


	11. BoyxBoy Warning

Sporkie: I'm so sorry! I meant to update an actual chapter, but I've been so busy lately. I have to juggle between school, work, and work at home. To top it all off, I'm also sick. I'm hacking my lungs and other organs out and I can barely breathe. D': I really hate to disappoint you guys and I know I said sorry too many times, and it's still not enough. I'm trying my best to update, but things keep happening and my ideas are going out of the window. The best thing I can do right now is give you guys this little filler. I'm also typing this at 11 A.M. Okay, not a good idea since I'm sick, but the GUILT IS JUST KILLING ME! From time to time I get emails, telling me someone fav my story or gave me a review and a wave of guilt friggin bitch slaps my face. I'm finished with my finals and I'm hoping to at least update during my winter break. I'll try to update on Viet New Years so I'll update more frequently (old superstition). Thank to all of you for waiting so patiently. I really love you all

**WARNING!!! IMPORTANT! IF SOMETHING IIS IMPORTANT THEN READ THE DAMN THING!**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SHOUNEN AI A.K.A LIGHT YAOI A.K.A SLASH**

**IT HAS ABSOLUTELY ****NOTHING**__**TO DO WITH THE ACTUALLY FANFICTION. IT'S STILL IN THE SAME UNIVERSE, BUT DOES NOT RELATE TO THE PLOTLINE WHAT SO EVER! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BOY ON BOY FLUFF THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ! I AM WARNING YOU RIGHT NOW! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SHOUNEN AI!!!**

**xxx**

Ulquiorra shivered from the cold air of the night. Darn Aizen-sama and his cursed camping trip. Ulquiorra pulled his blanket up higher, still shivering. He sat up and looked around, seeing what can keep him warm. Without much thought, except on how cold he currently was, Ulquiorra pulled Grimmjow's blanket and covered himself in it. Snuggling into the double layer of blankets, Ulquiorra smiled contently. Then he fell fast asleep.

Grimmjow mumbled a bit then shivered. Why the FUCK was it so cold? His hand reached out and tried to pull his blanket closer, but grabbed oxygen particles instead. Grimmjow shot up. Okay, he definitely remembered having a blanket. He was also sure blankets does not have legs and can run away. So where the hell was it? He looked to his right and saw that Ulquiorra had taken it. That _BASTARD!_ Grimmjow yanked back his blanket and went back to sleep.

Damnit. Ulquiorra twitched. He was still cold as a Jack Frost (1). Ulquiorra turned, facing Grimmjow, and idea forming in his head. Mentally slapping himself, Ulquiorra had to decide which was currently more important: Warmth? Or his pride.

Fuck this shit; warmth just kicked his pride's ass out the door.

Ulquiorra slowly lifted Grimmjow's arm and climbing in slowly then he let the arm drop. Once Grimmjow's arm was draped over him, Ulquiorra cuddled into the Sexta's chest and fell asleep.

Grimmjow stirred a bit, but continued to sleep. His arm wrapped tighter around the semi-warm body and pulled it closer.

That just made Ulquiorra cuddled closer.

As the two slept, Becky was squealing like the fangirl she is from the inside of Grimmjow's mind.

--And so comes morning—

Ggio groggily woke up and was greeted with the sight of two espadas cuddling…in the same personal bubble.

"Gin! Szayel!" he whispered harshly. "Wake up!"

As Gin and Szayel was waking up, Ggio was desperately searching for the camera. After founding it, he took a few shots.

Gin and Szayel was in the background snickering. This is going to sell for big green on ebay~

--With Grimmy and Ulqui—

Grimmjow buried his face into silk soft material, the pillow in his arms was so warm. The said pillow began to move.

Wait.

Hold up.

Pillows can't move.

Grimmjow cracked an eye open to see himself hugging something petite.

It was Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow's whole face turned beet red as his realized the position he was in. Just when the fuck did this happen? Studying Ulquiorra a bit, Grimmjow noticed the Cuatra(sp?) espada looked a bit strange when he was asleep. There was no frown, and Ulquiorra's face was relaxed. It was…

_Cute?_

Grimmjow's face grew even hotter at Becky's words.

Ulquiorra stirred in Grimmjow's arm a bit before opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was Grimmjow's bright red face.

"I-I! You! Guh…I …erm…we…together…cute…Why are we-!"

Ulquiorra removed his lips from Grimmjow's own.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm still tired." With that said, Ulquiorra rested his head back to his pillow as Grimmjow stayed speechless.

Outside the cabin door Gin, Ggio, and Szayel was snickering. Ggio still holding a camera.

--FIN!—

1. The Jack Frost I was talking about is from most of the Shin Megami Tensei games. SMT ROCKS MY SOCKS!

Sporkie: Well, that's pretty much it. I apologize for some grammar or spelling mistake, but it's still 11 something and Alice doesn't beta any shounen ai stuff. o A oU No reviews needed, since I really don't deserve any. TT~TT I promise I will try to update soon because I really want to finish this already and start the sequel. So please wait just a bit more. Thank you! I really do love all of my readers (: 3


	12. KARAOKE NIGHT! :D

Sporkie: MEH! I'M SO HAPPY! :'D I actually got reviews on the bonus even though I didn't ask for any! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FEEL?! I know, I know, it's only two reviews. So what? SO THIS! It's not about the quantity, but it's about the quality or the reviews. Two of the reviews I got were from NON SHOUNEN AI FANS! LIKE WTFudge?! AND IT WASN'T A FLAME! IT WAS THEM TELLING ME THAT THEY ENJOYED IT! I can't explain how touched I am through words, so I'll just update for the hell of it. Thank you so much for the motivation. :'DDD It's short, but I decided (thanks to Alice's advice) to update. It's better to update a short chapter, than updating a long one that takes 2 month to write.

**EDIT: MY GAWD! I JUST GO 3 MORE REVIEWS! THANKYOUTHANKYOU! MERCIMERCIMERCI! J'TAIME! :'D ALL OF THIS IN THE SAME DAY?! FREAK YOU SICKNESS! I'M WRITING ANYWAYS!  
EDIT: GOT ANOTHER ONE! :'DDDD**

Disclaimer: Bleach, not mine. Songs, not mine. Laptop and my brain…mine.

--Begin—

Lilynette pumped her fist into the air and took in a deep breath. "I SHALL SING ELECTRO WORLD! You're right, Caramelldansen's too old."

"Oh! I love that song! The one by Perfume, right?" Orihime asked.

"Yep!" Lilynette turned to Halibel. "Whatcha gonna sing?"

"Long Kiss Goodbye."

"That one Naruto song? Who watches Naruto anymore?"

Halibel blushed, "I DO! GOT A PROBLEM?!"

Lilynette put her hand in front of herself. "Whoa, calm down. All I'm saying is that there are a lot of better anime/manga out there. But that's just me, and I prefer playing video games anyways. Don't you agree Orihime?"

Orihime ignored them because she was too busy thinking about what she should sing. "I know! I'll sing Koi Moyou S by SCANDAL."

Halibel and Lilynette nodded.

"What about the boys? Are they going to sing anything?"

The girls turned to look at the guys.

Stark was snoring away as Nnoitra was struggling to put on his dress from the daily dares.

"Fucking dress…" Nnoitra grumbled.

Halibel gestured the girls closer. "I got an idea. We can make those two sing Barbie girl…"

The girls looked at eachother.

"ALRIGHT!" They all agreed simultaneously.

That made Stark woke up as Alice walked through the door. "Yo! Lets get going."

---LA LA LA~--

Everyone took a seat in their chair as Sporkie and Alice entered through the stage. Both were dressed formally. Sporkie was dressed in slacks, a dress shirt, a red skinny tie, and a black vest. Alice was in a knee length baby blue, bubble dress.

Sporkie cleared his throat. "Ladies, Gentlemen, and Nnoitra."

This earned a shout of protest from said audience member.

"Tonight is the fifth night at Thaed Camp. So for the next two days, there will be some pretty challenging…challenges…whatever. But let me explain the rules. The karaoke machine," Sporkie motioned to the machines, "will determine your scores. Then we take your team average and compare them. We will be alternating between each team. Please say the name of the song you are singing when you are up."

Alice stepped up. "First up will be Lilynette."

Lilynette flashed her teammates a thumbs up and went up on stage. She snatched the mic out of Alice's hands (which earned her a glare) and started to speak into it. "Hello Everyone~! Today I, THE GREAT LILYNETTE, shall be singing Electro World by Perfume!"

The Dinosaurs clapped as TTIBTT remained silent.

As Lilynette sang into the microphone, Sporkie and Alice jumped from surprised, in which Sporkie fell off the stage with Alice looking at him in concern. The others winced at how high pitched her voice was. One of the window began to crack.

"HOLY FUCK!" Sporkie's eyes grew larger from shock. "MY EARS ARE FUCKING BLEEDING! LITERALLY!"

Alice face was blank. "Ugh……"

The room then started to get chaotic. Everyone was panicking or screaming in horror, except for Aizen, who was bobbing his head to the song.

"Very nice, Lilynette."

Sporkie managed to stop the bleeding when Lilynette stopped singing, by stuffing his ears in absorbable ear plugs. He twitched before her began to speak. "Well, well, it looks like the Dinosaurs got a score of 45 so far."

Lilynette was speechless. "FORTY-FIVE?! BLASPHEMY! THE GREAT LILYNETTE DID SO MUCH BETTER! I DEMAND I GET A SECOND TIME!"

"NO!" everyone sshouted.

"Darns."

"N-Next up is Ggio," Alice announced, still a bit shaken about the performance.

Ggio shyly walked up stage. "Erm…I-I will be s-singing D-Dance Hall Drugs by B-Boys Like G-Girls," he stuttered.

Nnoitra leaned over to Stark. "We got this."

Stark nodded in agreement.

When Ggio began to sing, the Dinosaurs' mouth dropped. DIDN'T THIS GUY HAVE STAGE FRIGHT?!

Gin and Szayel were knuckle touching each other. They so have this in the bag.

As Ggio finished, he earned a "WHOOP!" from Sporkie.

"Alright! That's what I call a performance. You, my friend, justly earn that 95!"

A 'WHAT?!' can be heard from the audience, probably Lilynette.

"Which gives The Team That Is Better Than That Team a lead in the competition.

The Dinosaurs glared at the TTIBTT.

Oh.

It.

Was.

ON!

----TIME SKIP~ WEEEEEEEE—

Alice looked at the score sheet. "Okay, We are now down to our final round. The duets!"

"TTIBTT's Gin earned a 98, Szayel earned a 56, and Ggio earned a 95. The Dinosaurs' Lilynette got a 45, Orihime earned a 99, and Halibel got a perfect score! The average is pretty close and the duets will determine the score!" Sporkie announced. "First up is the Dinosaurs."

Nnoitra walked up in pink dress with Stark as they prepared to sing Barbie Girl.

"Yo, we'll be singin' Barbie Girl. Enjoy," Stark introduced

The song started and both Sporkie and Alice cringed at the broken harmony. Nnoitra's voice was surprisingly sweet, but Stark's was really…out of pitch.

The song ended, giving both of them an 83.

Nnoitra and Stark hi-fived.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, who was in white dressed, walked up.

"We're singing Magnet by the Vocaloids," Grimmjow grumbled.

When the two sang, it was… strange. It wasn't good nor was it bad. But it did give everyone an uneasy feeling.

At the end of the song, Aizen stood up immediately.

"OH! HOW THE SWEET SOUND WARMS MY HEART! TELL ME THE WINNER! I MUST KNOW NOW!"

Alice stared at Aizen strangely. "Erm…alright. TTIBT's duet got a 83 also. Lets see the average."

Dinosaurs: 81.5

TTIBTT: 82.75

"WHAT?! BLASPHEMY! LIES! ALL LIES!" Lilynette accused the screen.

"OH MY~" Aizen ran over, tackling Gin. "MY BABY WON! DADDY ALWAYS KNEW YOU CAN DO IT!"

"GET OFF OF ME DAMNIT!" Gin yelled, prying Aizen away.

"TO CELEBRATE! I SHALL SING!"

Everyone paled as Aizen picked up the mic.

"I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE A HAP— GYAH!"

Aizen was then tackled to the ground by Sporkie.

"FUCK NO! YOU ARE NOT SINGING! AND YOU ARE NOT SINGING BARNEY! ALICE!"

"GOT IT!" Alice jumped in to help Sporkie, in her hand was a scroll of duct tape.

----FIN!----

Sporkie: Short, yes I know, but I really wanted to update. It was a bit rushed, so I'm sorry about that D: But I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW PLZ?! Make me happy so I can be motivated to start the next chapter soon.

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What you do think I look like? Put this in your review if you're bored enough. xD**

**Alice: What up? =D let's give Sporkie a round of applause for updating!!! Ooh! And if you want, put what you think **_**I**_** look like! …Unless you hate me D=**


	13. DDDANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!

Sporkie: Hey ya'll. Sorry for the late update, got a bit distracted. Anywho let's just moved on.

Disclaimer: Go look at the other chapters -__-;;

--Start—

Orihime hummed to herself as she walk down an empty camp trail. The breeze was blowing through her hair. A shadow looms in the…shadows…of the…shadowy trees? Too much shadows dammit.

"Gyyaaaahh~!"

Orihime stopped humming when she heard the sudden noise. A regular person would have said it must have been their imagination. However, Orihime is not a regular person. She. Is. A. Motherfucking-hardcore-Chuckalicious-Ninja! Everybody, give her a round of applause!

While Orihime was in her own little world, Red Ranger had his hand over a person's mouth.

"Goddammit! Shut the fuck up Wonderweiss!"

"Mmmmpppphhhmmmmmmfffm mpmmmf?"

"Not until you keep quiet."

"MNPPPHHHMMMMM! MMMMPH PHHHHHMMM MMM!"

"Yes, we can go get McDonalds later."

"Mmmmm mmm mmMMpppphh?"

"Yes, you can get a happy meal…with the toy."

"Mmmmpphhh ffffpppmm?"

"No, you may not rape little kids. That's either Barney or Pedo Bear's job."

"Mmmm."

"Don't 'awww' with me! Just shut the fuck up!"

"…"

"Good! Now, we have to sneak up on her— WHERE THE SHIT DID SHE RUN OFF TO?!"

"Over here!" Orihime jumped out of the bush behind Red Ranger and round kicked his face. "Beotch, you ain't messin' with the Princess— Tousen? You're Red Ranger?"

Tousen rubbed his face. "WONDERWEISS ATTACK!"

"GYAAAAHHH~" Wonderweiss made a leap towards Orihime. Too bad he tripped and fell face first. "Ngggggh…"

Tousen, being the retard he is, face palmed himself. "JUSTICE!"

Orihime stared at him, skeptic about his sanity. "You say 'Justice' when you're hurt? Most people say either fuck or shit."

"Shut the Justice up!"

Orihime looked at her watch, "Well I should get going now." Then with her ninja reflexes she pulled out some rope and duct tape and jumped tackled Tousen. "BEOTCH! YOU'RE GOING DOWN LIKE THE FUCKING TITANIC!" She quickly tied the ropes around Wonderweiss and Tousen and added additional duct tape. She took out her communication device, "Sir Norris. Come in, Sir Norris."

"What is it, Agent Princess?"

"I have captured Red Ranger. You may send the troops over to collect him."

"Alright, they'll be there shortly."

Orihime hung up just as a voice called out to her.

"Oi! Orihime! Where are you? Breakfast is being served! COME ON! TODAY'S OUR LAST DAY HERE AND TOMORROW WE'RE HEADING BACK!...OI! ARE YOU THERE?!"

Orihime spun on her heels and ran towards Lilynette, who was standing from a distant.

"Psh. You humans are so slow!" Lilynette huffed, still clueless about Orihime's second life.

Orihime giggled. "Sorry!"

---At the Dinning Room—

Sporkie stared at the group before him. This was the final day for challenges before they leave. Oh, how fun is it when him and Alice make their life a living hell. Today, they'll be announcing the final challenge, the winner of the dare, and a very, very special surprise. Sporkie smiled evily to Alice and she smiled back.

"A-HEM!" Alice said loudly, causing a few heads to turn their way.

"A-LOOK-UP-HERE-YOU-FACKTARDS-_HEM_!" Sporkie coughed out really loud, getting the remaining heads to turn upwards. "Thank you~!"

"As you all may know, today is the last day for the challenges."

Insert insane cheering from the crowd.

"SILENCE FOOLS!"

Sporkie raised an eyebrow at Alice, but she just ignored it.

"As I was saying, today will be the last day for challenges and tomorrow all of you will be leaving. Don't forget! The team with the least win will have to drink Sporkie's special mix."

The Dinosaur team winced—it was one to two.

"Today's challenge will have to part to it. Part one are the flash dares, which we will all be participating right after breakfast. The second will be held tonight, and announced tonight. Any questions? Good!"

Nnoitra put his hand down dejectedly.

"CLEAR THE TABLES!" Sporkie shouted and immediately, all the food on the table disappeared.

"NOOOOO!" Grimmjow tried to catch his pancakes, but it was to late. "MY DARLING! WHY MUST WE PART?!"

Ulquiorra resisted the urge to face palm.

"OKAY! HERE ARE THE RULES TO FLASH DARES!" Sporkie declared. "Each person gets a dare for each round. During each round the dares gets worst, so each person gets one freebie. There are an unlimited number of rounds, but the last person standing will be the winner for them and their team. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, Alice and I will be announcing the name and the dare each person gets, so be prepared. If you vomit your breakfast…too bad!"

Alice grabbed a piece of paper from a pink box. "First up is Stark."

Stark woke up and stared at the girl.

"Your dare is to…pick a chest."

Stark raised his eyebrow as Sporkie entered with two wooden chests.

"Which ever one you pick, you must eat the item that is inside. You cannot spit it out, or vomit it; you must eat the entire thing and swallow it. You can vomit after five minutes after the dare."

Stark stared at the two chest. One was brown, wooden, and plain. The other was bright pink with roses and flowers. He thought for a moment. They could be tricking him into picking the brown chest, when the pink chest contain the less revolting food…or maybe it's the other way around? Fuck it.

"Umm, the pink one."

Sporkie set the pink chest down on the table and removed the content. Everyone tried to sneak a look. Stark laughed—it was just a red velvet cup cake, how bad can this innocent thing be?

"Hope you enjoy. It took me a while to make."

Stark froze in mid-laugh. Sporkie's cooking is not something to joke about. He reached for the cupcake and took a cautious bite…it wasn't half bad, hell, it was actually pretty good. "What's in this thing?"

"Flour, sugar, milk, eggs, red food coloring, some chocolate, rat's blood, pigeon's eyes, and raccoon saliva."

Stark stopped chewing and stare at the cupcake with horror. Holy fucking shit…did Sporkie said what he thought the boy said?

Everyone else looked like they were going to vomit.

Stark sucked in his breath and continued to eat it. He heard someone hurl in the background and he tried his best to keep it down. He let out a huge gasp when he finished it. Sporkie checked Stark's mouth and nodded his head in approval at Alice.

"HE'S GOOD!" Sporkie walked up to the stage and announced the second dare.

"Gin!"

Gin paled.

"You are to clean Aizen's belly button with a Q-Tip. It has to be sparkly clean!"

…It can't be that bad, Gin thought. Definitely better than having to swallow raccoon spit.

Aizen walked out carrying a Q-Tip. He handed it to Gin and lifted his shirt.

Gin wanted to hurl at the sight of… of… that… _thing_. Instead he shuddered and tried not to look at it too clearly. Who's the sick fuck that came up with these dares?

Poke.

Gin twitched at the sight.

Poke. Poke.

A huge ball of lint dropped out, scaring the shit out of Gin.

"FUCK THIS! I QUIT!"

"Ummm…okay, that was quick. One out! Another nine to go! Let's see who's next."

Everyone held their breath and crossed their fingers. Please no, PLEASE!!!

"Nnoitra!"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nnoitra took a breath. "—!!"

Alice smacked Nnoitra across the face. "STFU FOO!"

"Sorry."

"Your dare," Sporkie paused for dramatic tension, "is to arm wrestle Alice."

Nnoitra stared at the girl suspiciously. If it's a dare that means it's hard to do, therefore this girl must be uber strong. Nnoitra walked over to the table, trying to look as manly as he can in a baby blue dress. He sat down across from Alice and rested his arm on the table, prepared at what was ahead of him. Alice also placed her hand on the table.

"Ready? BEGIN YO!"

In five seconds flat…

…

…

Nnoitra can't believe it. He won…

"CONGRATS! YOU PASSED!"

The Dinosaurs cheered as TTIBTT complained.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! HE GOT AN EASY DARE!" Gin shouted.

"We never said all of them would be hard!" Alice sang. "Moving on. The next dare goes to… Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow let out his breath. He had on an 'F-M-L' look.

"You have to…Kiss a person of the same gender. Lip to lip please!"

Oh, well, that wasn't so bad. Grimmjow looked and studied every person around him. Gin? Too creepy. Szayel? Even creepier. Ggio? …Kid looks too innocent. All that's left is Ulquiorra. Lets see…the emo, the freak, or the thing? He'll go with the emocar. Grimmjow leaned over to Ulquiorra and pecked a kiss on his lips.

_SNAP!_

"YES!" Gin, Szayel, and Ggio all high five-ed. Finally they got a kiss scene out of it!

+++Some more time skip cause I'm such a lazy asswipe+++

Ggio gagged. It was down to the final two, Nnoitra and himself. He already used his freebie in the round before. In this dare, he was to lick Aizen's belly button clean. Oh dear Espadas. Ggio shuddered. Can he do this? He glanced over at Nnoitra and his dare.

Nnoita pinched his nose at stench of the bowl. Inside the bowl was toilet water from stall 1313. Okay, lets clear this out.

Stall 1313 is a toilet stall across camp that is filled with…stuff. It's not just piss and shit, but a lot more…_a lot_.

Nnoitra noted that the water was a deep brownish yellow color with icky green chunks in it and bits of red. He was dunk his head into the bowl and look for an apple inside.

Right now, Ggio really can't tell who's dare was worst, him or Nnoitra. Ggio took in a deep breath and let it out. He bent down and stuck out his tongue and inched closer. Then he stopped and all the blood on his face drained away. "WHAT THE FUCK IS MOVING IN THERE?!"

"SEE! I TOLD YOU I WASN'T CRAZY!" Gin exclaimed pointing to Aizen.

"I-I GIVE!"

"I USE MY FREEBIE!" Oh right, Nnoitra still had his freebie due to all the easy dares he had, therefore The Dinosaurs won.

"WHOOP! YAHOO!" Lilynette shouted from joy. "WE WON! WE WON! FINALLY! TAKE THAT BEOTCHES!"

As Lilynette continued to dance while Gin and Szayel were comforting Ggio.

"It moved! THE LINT MOVED!"

Gin rubbed Ggio back, "There there. It's quite alright. I know how you feel."

"IT MOVES! D':"

"Yes, we're aware."

"ANYWHO!" Sporkie said loudly. "LETS GET A MOVE ON! Next challenge will be tonight. It's…"

"DDR!!!!!!!!!!" Alice shouted.

"I hate DDR," Sporkie mumbled, "Can't play to save my life."

"It's okay. All of you have til seven P.M tonight to train. Everyone will evaluate each teammate and choose the best dancer of the group. They will then compete in three rounds. We wish you all good luck!" Alice blew everyone a kiss before hoping off the stage and disappeared along with Sporkie in a puff of smoke.

Everyone then went off to TRAIN!

+++Everybody dance nowz! DUN! DUN DUN DUN! Know what? I'm time skipping…again cause I'm a lazy bum |: +++

"DAMNIT STOP WITH THE TIME SKIP LADY!"

Sorry Lilynette.

"THE READERS ARE SUPPOSE TO SEE HOW WE TRAINED! DON'T BE LAZY AND WRITE THE DAMN SCENE!"

I'M SORRY! I WILL! D':

+++Scratch that, I'm writing+++

Lilynette cracked her arms and stretched her legs. "Let me show you how the master does things around here! START THE MUSIC!"

Once the machine started up, Lilynette started to step on the flashing arrows. Lets just say that there was a lot of boo's and YOU SUCK LIKE HELL!'s coming from the machine.

"STUPID THING!" Lilynette yelled as she kicked it. "I HOPE YOU BURN WITH AZULA IN THE FIRE NATION HELL!"

"Don't bring _Avatar_ into this! This is a Bleach fanfic, dumbass," Nnoitra scolded.

"HHMPH!" Lilynette stepped off the platform. "I sooo had it, but the machine was just being retarded. HEAR THAT MACHINE! YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIIIIZZZZZZZEEETT!!!" Lily spat on it.

"Ewwww…" said the machine, "I'm making the other team win! D':"

"Great job pipsqueak," Stark commented.

"S-T-F-U. OI! SPORKIE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!"

+Well, one of the characters needed to be in pain and I just happened to pick you! :D+

Lilynette growled at the sky, "FUCK YOU! YOU HEAR ME?!"

+Of course, I'm the one's who's typing you, duh!+

"I LIKE PONIES! AND UNICORNS! ESPECIALLY ONES WITH PINK MANES!~ DAMNIT SPORKIE!"

+Lol, sorry, got carried away, anyways, lets continue.+

Lilynette grumbled to herself and climbed back up, "I CAN DO THIS!"

Halibel shoved her off, "We're probably going to pick another person to dance anyways, so move aside." Halibel waited for the machine to turn on, selected a song, and got ready to dance. She chose intermediate. "Oh, it isn't that hard…wait a min— WHOA! WHAT THE HELL?! THIS IS INTERMEDIATE?! WHAT?! GYAH!" Halibel lost her footing and fell off the platform. "Owie."

Nnoitra slapped his own forehead, "Geez, I doubt any of us can dance since we have never played it before…except for the human girl!"

Everyone turned to Orihime.

"CAN YOU DANCE?!"

"Of course! We always played this at parties." Orihime stepped on and selected Heavy. As she stepped on the different flashing arrows, mostly 'Perfect!'s were showing up. As the song ended her score was AAA.

"She's dancin'!" everyone agreed.

"AWWWW BUT I WANTED TO!"

+It's okay Lilynette, it's okay. Well, we should go check out that one team with the really long name.+

+++TO TEAM TTIBTT!+++

"NO! GET OUT!"

+Huh?

"WE'RE DOING BADLY AND WE'VE BEEN HUMILIATED ENOUGH! GET OUT!"

+Looks like the fourth espada's PMSing~ *ducks at vase* WHOA! CALM DOWN GIRLY!+

"I'LL EAT YOU!!!!! AAKRHFBASREBGFKSERAHGBJK!"

+O____O I think I'll just time skip to the competition…+

"YOU BETTER YOU BITCH!"

+…D': +

+++Feeling unloved+++

"OKAY! LADIES, GENTLEMEN, NNOITRA!"

"HEY!"

Alice cleared her throat. "WELCOME TO THE FINAL ACTIVITY! THIS ACTIVITY WILL DETERMINE WHO WILL GET TO DRINK SPORKIE'S SPECIAL MIX!"

Sporkie waved at everybody, five cups was on the table in front of him. Everyone winced.

"Like we said earlier, you guys have to pick your best dancer and let them represent your team. Everyone got their dancers? WELL TOO BAD! LET'S GET THIS STARTED! There will be three rounds! Whoever wins two out of three rounds is the winner, got it? Any questions?"

Stark raised his hand.

"WOOT! NO QUESTIONS! GOOD! LET'S MOVE ON!" Sporkie said happily.

Stark put his hand down dejectedly. Nnoitra patted his back understandingly.

Sporkie's eyes scanned the paper, "The match will be between Orihime and …Grimmjow?"

The Dinosaurs raised their eyebrow, maybe it's because cats are graceful they picked Grimmjow.

The red head and the bluenette stepped on to the platform. Sporkie selected 'heavy' and picked the first song which happened to be Bumble Bee. Orihime bounced on her platform as a warm up and Grimmjow stretched himself. The music started to play and the arrows appeared on the screen.

Both teams watched closely at their representatives.

Orihime was in the lead while Grimmjow…was stumbling?

Orihime: A  
Grimmjow: B

"ALRIGHT! DAY-UM ORIHIME! Girl, you can dance! Next song! Alice, will you do the honors?"

"Why certainly." Alice chose the next song which was Cartoon Heros.

In this certain round Orihime accidentally tripped, giving Grimmjow the lead as he danced. Orihime quickly got back up and tried to catch up, but it was too late.

Orihime: A  
Grimmjow: A (higher score)

Sporkie felt the tension thicken. Oh, this is going to be good. He snickered to himself quietly. Next song was Break Down.

As the song started Aizen saw the blue frog thing. "OH! IT'S THE NEW TELETUBBY! HI NEW BEST FRIEND! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! WANNA MET MY SON?!" He latched onto Gin's arm.

"GYAH! LET GO OF MY YOU FREAK!" Gin tried to pull Aizen away, but he just wouldn't budge. Gin grabbed a fist full of Aizen's hair and yanked it… _hard_.

"NOOOO!!! MY HAIR! IT WAS THE SOURCE OF MY POWERS! WHY SON WHY?! YOUR MOMMY SAILOR MOON WILL NOT BE HAPPY! D':"

Gin started to wonder why he was working with the man.

The flashing lights in the background stunned Grimmjow, made him trip, and fall off the platform.

The Dinosaur cheered as Orihime was claimed the victor.

Sporkie clapped his hands. "Congrats, congrats! Now that we all finished the activity, it's time to decide on who gets the special drink." Sporkie narrowed his eyes and grinned evily. "All of you."

"WHAT?!" came everyone's horrified scream.

"Well, TTIBTT won the first two and the Dinosaur won the last two activities. It's a tie, therefore you all drink it."

Everyone headed for the door, but it was locked.

"You can't leave unless you drink it."

Every arrancar, shinigami, and human stared at their cup in front of them. Dear Kami, please save them.

Chuck Norris peered down at Tousen and Wonderweiss. "I know exactly what to do with them. Send them to the _room_."

The other agents gasped.

"You don't mean…"

"I think he does…"

"Yes I do. The pink room. Tie them to the chair, and start DVD 506."

Tousen scoffed, how bad can this be?

+++A few hours later+++

"LET ME OUT! NO MORE DORA! NO MORE DORA!"

"DORA DORA DORA!!!" Wonderweiss screamed happily.

_**THE END! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

Sporkie: WOOT! That was the final chapter to FWMI. No worries, there will be an aftermath, I just don't count it as a chapter. I'll try to start the sequel as soon as possible, so please keep your eyes out! All the mushy gushy corny stuff will be in the aftermath and some announcements about the sequel. It's very important so be sure to read it, okay?

[Alice: Off to beta the sequel =3 Review please!]


	14. Afterword and Announcements

Grimmjow stirred and sat up. He started to bounce around and then he noticed that he was moving. Something brushed his feet, but that was only Ulquiorra. Where was he? He sees a window and stars. They must be on their trip home…FINALLY! Grimmjow looked around and saw that everyone was one the bus and Aizen got a lot better at driving. He smiled to himself. He couldn't wait 'til they got home.

"Oh? Looks like Grimmy's up, Alice-Chan."

Wait a minute…

Grimmjow turned his head slowly and saw two outlines in the dark. His cat like eyes adjusted and he saw the two people he'd least expect to be here.

"Looks like he is, Sporkie Onii-chan. Are you hungry?"

"I got some more Sporkie mix in the fridge."

"We can play some cards if you're bored!"

"Or play Mario kart!"

Grimmjow stared at them. What kind of nightmare is this? Is he dreaming?

The bus jerked to the side and Grimmjow hit his head on the side of the bus. "Owww…"

Nope, those two were still there.

"You okay?"

"…Why are you two here?! Where are we?"

"On our way to California~" Sporkie sang.

Grimmjow fainted.

"Oh! hey Alice-chan!"

"Hm?"

"Gin is waking up!"

"Good Morrow to you, sire!"

_THUNK!_

"Wow, he passed out faster than Grimmy did."

The End

Anouncements and Thank You's:

**THANK YOU**

Well, the story is finally over. I want to thank you all so much for all that you guys have done. Your support and love for this story is what created it, not me. When I first started this story, I thought it was just some stupid words on a document and it would be a total failure. I expected flames and insults, but instead I got readers, supporters, and I was just awed. I never thought that this story would become so popular, I never planned that. I just wrote it because I wanted to try out writing fanfiction. I know that humor is my strongest point and I put it in my story. It made me so happy when I first got my reviews. There were only a few, all of them saying how it made them laugh. Hearing that you guys laughing means I was on the right track. I knew I was doing something right. I just can't believe it's over and it's almost been a year. I'm so grateful for all my readers and supporters. If there is someone to say thank you to it has to be my oldest friend, one of my best friend, and the best beta ever:

_**TheNextAliceOwO**_ aka **Alice**

She's the one who _forced_ me to write fanfics and she's the one who got me into writing it later on. She was always there to support me and help me out of I have writer's block. I'm very grateful to have someone as special as her as my friend and beta. So thank you Alice, you're the best sister ever. Haha, no she's not really my sister, but she is a really old friend. We've known each other since we were three. *wolf whistles* She' one out of my two friend who have stayed with me the longest and I hope she'll stay with me still. So Thank you Alice.

Of Course I also have to say thank you to all the readers for your kind reviews, favs, and alerts. You guys are my motivation and I just want to give everyone who read this from the beginning to the end and stayed with me on the whole ride. I only got one flame throughout this whole story, but it doesn't matter since it was a pretty lame flame. You suck. Geez, I suck? That dude sucks at flaming, haha. But I'm not bothered by it. What's one flame against the other 200+ reviews, right? Man I love you guys and I really hope to see you guys soon in the sequel.

**ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

Title: Hi I'm Mister Chaos

Release date: Pending. First chapter might either this Month, this week since I have spring break, or next Month. But the update will be slow until I hit June for summer vacation!

Genre: Humor

Summary: Sporkie slung his arm around one should and Alice swung her arm over the next. "Hey Gin, are you ready for Disneyland?" At that moment, Gin knew he was in some deep trouble. Rated T for language and perverted content. Warning: May cause suffocation from lack of air.

Rated: T for language and some pervertedness

Length: I'm planning for HIMC to be longer than FWMI for sure.

Additional info: In FWMI the story was mostly based around Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, this time; it's based around my favorite shinigami, GIN ICHIMARU! Yay! In this story, it's not just chapters but there will be a lot more bonuses like Journal Entries from Gin, a few short stories, some scenes told by Gin's point of view, and more Becky! This time Alice and I will be in the story throughout the whole thing! There will be more insanity mixed with a bit of Chaos. Doesn't that sound good? This story will not be only about the gang's trip to Disneyland, but it's also about how they cooperate on their road trip. It's all humor and no pairings. Check my profile or frequently to see if HIMC is up, okay? I hope to see you all soon! TA TA!~

____Sporkie 3

[Alice: I-I'm not crying because the fic's over! DX But yes! Thanks to you guys for reading and supporting my Onii-chan 'cause I really wanted to read this more =D So review again and maybe the HIMW will come! Let's see… I think that's it… Off to go study for my geometry test now D= Stupid onii-chan and his stupid spring break… REVIEW! NOW! CLICK THE GREE- Wait… It's not green anymore… Either way, CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON NOW! IF YOU DON'T… Let's just say… I force fed my friend barf powder once, I could force feed you the remaints of Aizen's belly button pet.]


End file.
